Mountains
by The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien
Summary: After defeating Voldemort in the graveyard, Harry's life is turned upside down. But Cedric Diggory wants to help make it right again. And Malfoy learns that money is not the solution to all problems.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTES: In my run of disabledHarry stories I've paired Harry with Ginny, Hermione, and even Luna. Well, I decided to do something different.

STORY SUMMARY: This takes place after 4th year. Cedric Diggory lived because Harry saved his life. After destroying Voldemort, Harry's is seriously injured but he finds comfort and love with Cedric Diggory.

* * *

HARRY POTTER: Mountains

The last thing Harry Potter remembered was flying through the air after Voldemort was defeated and a great wave of magical energy rippled through the graveyard.

He didn't remember hitting one of the headstones.

He didn't remember Cedric Diggory getting him back to Hogwarts.

He even didn't remember Dumbledore swiftly carrying him into St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

* * *

It had been three weeks since the third Triwizard Task and Harry's true defeat of Voldemort and still Harry hadn't regained consciousness.

As Cedric Diggory sat next to Harry he took the younger teenager's hand. He had been coming to see Harry every day, only leaving when one of the Weasleys finally shooed him out. And even though Ron, George, Fred, and Percy Weasley simply thought that Cedric was there because Harry had saved his life, Ginny Weasley and her mother and Hermione Granger seemed to suspect Cedric's real reason for not wanting to leave Harry's side.

Cedric fancied Harry. It was simple as that.

When Harry let out a soft moan, Cedric felt a rush of relief. "Harry?"

Harry's green eyes opened slowly and he asked, "Why is it so dark? I…" Harry's expression turned frantic. "I can't see!" Realizing someone was holding his hand he asked, "Who…?"

"It's Cedric Diggory," Cedric replied, letting go of Harry's hand. "I've… been here ever since you were brought to St. Mungo's Hospital."

"Why can't I see?" Harry asked, still frantic. When he tried to get up, the frantic look on Harry's face increased. "I can't move my legs. Why can't I…? Cedric, what happened? I-I remember battling with Voldemort, then that… explosion… What's wrong with me?"

Cedric sighed. "You crashed into a headstone and the impact severed your spinal cord. It was worse when you first got here. You were paralyzed from the neck down. The healers managed to heal some of the damage but you're still paralyzed from the waist down. The blindness… is from the magical shockwave. The healers don't know how it happened, exactly… but they couldn't fix the damage to the nerves."

"Why… are you here, Cedric?" Harry asked, trying to think of anything other than his situation.

Cedric didn't reply right away, but after a few moments, he replied, "At first I told myself it was because you saved my life by knocking me out of the way of that Killing Curse… But the truth is… I fancy you, Harry. You're always putting others first… You try to do the right thing… I really care about you, Harry."

Harry sighed. "Cedric… I'm blind… I can't move my legs…"

"I'll help you," Cedric insisted. Taking Harry's hand again, he added, "Look if you're not… I mean… if you're straight… That's okay. I understand."

"You want to tie yourself to someone like me?" Harry asked.

"I don't care if you can't walk or see…" Cedric protested. "Why can't we just try?"

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said as she came into Harry's private room followed by Hermione and Ron. "Oh, thank heavens you're awake!"

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked, tentatively.

Mrs. Weasley smiled as she helped Harry sit up a bit more. "Did Cedric tell you about—?"

"That I'm blind and paralyzed?" Harry replied. "Yeah…" he replied, dully, as he felt tears in his eyes. "I want to get out of here."

"Your aunt and uncle said they wouldn't take you," Hermione said, in an even tone. "And even though Mrs. Weasley told Dumbledore you'd be welcome at the Burrow… the place really isn't set up properly for someone in your condition."

"So… what's going to happen to me?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore wants you to go to a rehabilitation center…" Ron replied. "Until…"

"Until what?" Harry asked, wondering what was going on.

"Until Dumbledore can find somewhere for you to stay," Hermione replied. "He's talking with Magical Child Services to find you a… a foster home… Somewhere where they can help you with…"

"So when can I get out of here?" Harry repeated.

"In a few days," Mrs. Weasley replied. Taking Harry's other hand as she sat next to him on the bed, she added, "We're all going to help you through this, Harry."

Harry nodded, but no matter of reassurances could quash the fact that his life as he knew it was over.

* * *

On a warm June afternoon, one of the healers—Bethany Hart—came into Harry's room pushing a wheelchair. Seeing that Harry was already dressed, she asked, "Mrs. Weasley help you?"

"One of the other healers," Harry replied as he felt Healer Hart take his arm and put it around her shoulders. He felt himself lifted up and soon he was settled into the wheelchair and was moving. "H-how am I getting to the rehab center?"

"Hermione Granger's mother offered to take you and Cedric Diggory—"

"But Cedric's fine!" Harry said, in surprise. "Isn't he?"

"I thought… maybe… you'd want someone familiar with you," Cedric said as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry nodded. "That… would be great." A few minutes later, Harry could smell fresh air and he heard the sounds of cars and people walking.

"Harry?" Said a kind female voice with an Irish lilt. "I'm Fiona Granger… Hermione's mother."

"Nice to meet you," Harry said, holding out a hand. When Dr. Granger shook it, Harry added, "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it," Fiona replied, helping get Harry into the car before loading the wheelchair into the trunk. "I have a bag of your things in the trunk along with Cedric's bag."

"Okay," Harry replied as he heard someone—Cedric, he presumed—get in the back seat next to him. In a few moments, they were moving and Harry couldn't help but think about what would happen next year when school started again. Would he be able to go back to Hogwarts or…?

Cedric had started to put a hand on Harry's leg but stopped when he realized that Harry wouldn't even be able to feel it. Instead he took Harry's hand and said, "You okay?"

"I don't know," Harry replied. "I just keep thinking… I can't see… I can't walk… Am I even going to be able to go back to Hogwarts? How can I do spells if I'm blind? And what about the stairs?"

"Harry, you'll get through this," Cedric said, giving Harry's shoulder a squeeze. "You'll be fine."

Harry shrugged and leaned his head against the window, listening to the sounds of the tires against the road.

--

Ashley Wilkinson had been a physical therapist at Healing Wands Rehabilitation Center for 9 years and when Dumbledore had called the center director saying that Harry Potter was paralyzed from the waist down Ashley had volunteered to take Harry's case.

Standing with the center director, Madeline Walters, at the entrance to the main building, Ashley waited until the car coming up the driveway parked before walking over.

"Ahhh…" Dr. Granger said as she got out of the car. "You're the therapist Dumbledore talked to?"

"Ashley Wilkinson, ma'am," Ashley replied, holding out a hand.

"I'm center director Madeline Walters," Madeline said as she joined her top therapist. "I've already taken care of all the paperwork on Harry so if you'll follow Miss Wilkinson, she'll show you around."

Dr. Granger nodded but she said, "Actually, I have to get back to London, I'm afraid. But Harry's friend, Cedric, wanted to stay with him while he's here."

Taking that as his cue, Cedric got out of the car as Hermione's mother unlocked the trunk and took out the bags and Harry's wheelchair. Watching as the younger woman helped Harry into the wheelchair, Cedric couldn't help but feel sorry for Harry. Watching Harry Potter fly around on a broom after the golden snitch was truly a beautiful sight. Now he was bound to the earth… unable to fly away…

"You don't have to stay, Cedric," Harry said.

"I'm not going anywhere, Harry," Cedric replied, following Harry and Ashley as they headed for the nearest building.

"This is our medical center," Ashley explained as she pushed Harry down a hallway and past a row of exam rooms. "It's the main building of the center. First floor is the check-in desk, exam rooms, staff and doctors' offices. Second floor is radiology and the third floor is operating rooms and the intensive care unit."

After a brief tour, Ashley took Harry and Cedric to the physical therapy gymnasium and finally to the dormitory.

"Tomorrow morning," Ashley said as Harry and Cedric settled into their small room. "—you have an appointment with Dr. Zoe Candlewood. She's a muggle doctor. She wants to get scans of your spine to see how you're doing and just how bad the damage is."

"Okay," Harry replied. "What… kinds of scans?"

"X-rays and an MRI… A few magical scans…" Ashley replied. "When you're done I'll come take you to your first PT session."

With that, she left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore, sir?"

Looking up Dumbledore saw a couple standing in the doorway of his office with Dobby, the house elf. "Ahhh… Mr. and Mrs. Davison, I presume?" Dumbledore said, standing and walking over to the couple.

"I'm Brad," the man said, smiling. "And this is my wife, Heather."

"Thank you, Dobby," Dumbledore said to the house elf with a kind, dismissive nod. Gesturing to his human guests, he said, "Please… sit down…" Once back behind his desk, Dumbledore said, "It's been difficult to find suitable placement for Harry… since not only is he a wizard but also blind and paralyzed."

"Our daughter, Tessa, lost her legs in a car crash," Heather said, understandingly. "Because of nerve damage she's in a wheelchair as well."

"We'll take good care of Harry when he gets back," Brad added. "Don't worry."

"Molly Weasley recommended you," Dumbledore said, smiling. "And she is an excellent judge of character." When they all stood, Dumbledore added, "Thank you so much for doing this."

"It's our pleasure, Professor," Heather said with a grin.

* * *

Dr. Zoe Candlewood looked at the scans of Harry Potter's spine closely. Although she was a muggle, Dr. Candlewood—'Woodie'—had been looking for the perfect case to try a combination of magical healing and muggle surgery for spinal injuries and it seemed like Harry's injury was exactly what she needed.

"Everything alright, Woodie?" Dr. Wilson Bryers asked as he entered the radiology lab.

"Take a look at the films of Harry Potter's spinal fracture," Zoe said, pointing.

"Vertebrae are intact… magical scans show that the… that a few of the nerves are still firing." Looking at Zoe Wilson said, "They're severed but still firing. That's rare…"

"In muggles, yes," Zoe replied. "In witches and wizards… not so much. Harry Potter is a perfect candidate for magical spinal surgery. If we can get those firing nerves to connect, maybe we can… hot-wire his spine…"

"I'll book an O.R. for tomorrow morning," Wilson said, happily. "I mean it won't completely fix the kid, but…"

"At the very least he might be able to feel his legs again," Zoe finished. "Here's hoping…"

--


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'd like to state for the record, that my medical knowledge is skimpy at best. Thankfully, I have every season of 'House' on DVD so I was able to fake it successfully.

And I decided since I was putting Harry in a wheelchair _again_ the least I could to was not have him be blind as well.

Chapter 2

* * *

At about 10 the next morning—judging by his internal clock—Harry found himself lying on his stomach in one of the operating rooms in the main building of the rehab center.

Once the local anesthetic had kicked in, Zoe started making an incision through Harry's back exposing the teenager's spinal cord. "Okay, Harry… you need to be as still as possible."

"Okay…" Harry said, anxiously.

One of the nurses monitoring Harry's stats commented, "Heart-rate's a bit high."

Healer Rion James sat down on a stool and moved over to where Harry was facing. "Harry, you need to calm down, okay?"

It took a while, but after a moment, the nurse noticed that Harry's stats were returning to normal.

Once Zoe isolated the severed nerves, one of the other healers, Willow Creech, waved her wand to make the still-firing nerves glow yellow. "Harry," Zoe said as Willow removed two of the teenager's vertebrae to allow better access to the spinal cord itself. "You need to tell me right away if you start gaining or losing sensation anywhere."

"Right," Harry said, trying to be calm.

After realigning the nerves, Zoe nodded to Willow who pointed her wand at the glowing nerve ends. When nothing happened, Willow tried a few other healing spells before Zoe very carefully tried to reposition the nerves. "Anything, Harry?" she asked after Willow again used a series of healing spells.

"No," Harry replied.

Zoe stared at the exposed spinal nerves. This should have started to work! Why wouldn't it work? Visually tracing each of the nerves, she very gently performed another realignment. "Okay… try it again…" she told Willow. This time when Willow did the spells, some of the nerves glowed brighter for a second before returning to normal. Reaching over and touching Harry's calf, Zoe asked, "Can you feel this?"

"Yeah…" Harry said, softly. "Yeah, I feel it."

"Great," Zoe said, replacing the vertebrae. "We'll keep you in the ICU for a while and—"

Harry cried out in pain as he suddenly saw a blinding white light.

"Heart rate's up! BP's climbing!"

"Harry?" Rion said, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder when he saw that the teenager's eyes were closed tight.

"It hurts!" Harry said, actually able to see the operating room lights through his eyelids.

"You done stitching him—" Rion stopped when Harry began shaking. "Damnit, he's seizing!"

"Ativan, stat!" Willow shouted as she used a spell to finish healing the incision. "Get him on his side!"

Zoe had just pushed the anticonvulsant medication when the alarms on the monitors went off. One of the nurses said, "Heart rate's through the roof!"

It only took two minutes to get Harry's stats back to normal but it seemed like longer.

"Why did he start seizing?" Rion asked as Harry stabilized.

"Get an MRI and CT of his brain," Zoe replied. "Maybe we'll luck out and it will just be a reaction to the anesthetic or something. God only knows this kid doesn't need any more problems."

--

It was déjà vu when Zoe saw Wilson come into the radiology lab.

"What did the scans show?" Wilson asked.

"Seizure was caused by over firing of the optic nerves. Apparently they came back on their own," Zoe replied. "Basically the brain was over loaded, and started… spazzing out." Sighing, she added, "I've told the other doctors and healers that Harry needs to have his eyes covered until the nerves return to normal… at least 48 hours…"

Wilson leaned against the wall, looking at the younger doctor. "So what's Harry's prognosis?"

"He's got full sensation below the waist… but the nerves that control motor function were too badly damaged. Harry can feel his legs… but he still can't move them. He'll be in a wheelchair the rest of his life."

"What about his vision?" Wilson asked as Zoe put the films back into the file.

"Once the nerves return to normal he'll be able to see as well as he used to," Zoe replied.

--

Harry groaned when he regained consciousness. His whole body ached and he felt like he had a migraine.

"How are you feeling?" Cedric asked as he looked at Harry.

"My head…" Harry muttered.

"Your sight came back," Cedric replied. "But it came back too quickly, so until your nerves settle down, they're keeping your eyes covered."

"I'll be able to see again?" Harry said, hopefully.

"Yeah," Cedric replied, taking Harry's hand as he sat next to him on the bed.

"But I still won't be able to move my legs," Harry added, miserably.

"Harry, I was willing to stay when you were paralyzed and blind," Cedric said, quietly. "It'll take a lot to get rid of me."

Harry sighed. "I've been thinking… if you fancied me… Why did you ask Cho to the ball?"

Cedric laughed. "I started falling for you _after_ the ball."

Harry sat up a bit more and gave a smile. "I think… I started to like you when you jumped out of that tree."

"You mean before the Quidditch World Cup?" Cedric replied, grinning. "It was an impressive entrance, wasn't it?"

"It certainly impressed me," Harry said, smiling.

The emotion hung in the air like a mist and without really thinking about it, Cedric leaned forward and gently put a hand on the back of Harry's neck, pulling him forward a bit. "If you want me to stop…" he said, waiting to hear Harry say 'no'. But when Harry didn't protest, Cedric went closer and when his lips were inches from Harry's, he waited until Harry leaned forward to meet Cedric's lips in a kiss that spoke of love and innocence.

_

* * *

_

July 31

_st_

Heather and Brad Davison lived in a one-story ranch style home and the large backyard was currently being decorated by Molly Weasley for Harry's Welcome Home/Birthday party.

After being exonerated, Sirius Black had been annoyed that Harry wouldn't be living with him but after hearing the specifics of how bad Harry's injuries were, he understood but was still a bit irritated at the idea of Harry living with a foster family.

"Sirius, Harry will be home soon!" Molly said, putting the final platters of finger foods on a long table.

"Relax, Molly," Sirius replied as Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys came out of the house followed by Dumbledore, the Davisons, and Remus Lupin. "You don't want to scare the poor kid, do you?"

"Hermione's mother just called from the center," Heather Davison said, looking at the group. "They'll be here in half an hour."

"Hermione, did you put Harry's presents away?" Molly asked, frantically.

"Mum, relax," Ginny said. "We've got 20 minutes a least."

"Did I make enough food?" Molly wondered, as she headed to the table.

"Molly, darling," Arthur Weasley said, taking his wife's hand. "I am certain that everything will be fine. Just relax."

--

When Hermione's mother finally pulled into the driveway, Harry looked out the window and saw the party set up in the back yard. Looking at Cedric, he asked, "So is this… our debut?"

Cedric smiled as he put a hand on Harry's leg. "Don't worry… If they care about you at all… they'll accept us being happy."

When Fiona Granger got out of the car, Harry waited until she had the wheelchair next to the open door before moving over and lifting himself into it.

Cedric got out as well and followed Harry to the backyard gate, holding the gate door open for his boyfriend.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said as she dashed forward and hugged her best friend. "How are y—" Seeing Harry smile at her, she exclaimed, "You can see?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, looking around. "And the decorations look wonderful, Mrs. Weasley."

Molly beamed at Harry when she noticed that Harry and Cedric were holding hands. "Harry?" She asked, kindly.

Cedric and Harry exchanged a look before Cedric replied, "Surprise!"

"I'm glad you're happy," Hermione said as she walked up to the couple. "Both of you."

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry replied, grinning. Looking at the others, he added, "So… what kind of party is this, exactly?"

"It's a Welcome Home and Birthday party," Heather said, cheerfully. Holding out a hand to Harry, she added, "I'm Heather Davison. You'll be staying here for a while."

"Alright," Harry said, nodding. "So… what's there to eat? I'm starving."

--

When the party ended and everyone had gone home that night, Harry followed Tessa inside the house and down the hall to a pleasantly furnished room. "This will be your room, Harry," she said, opening the door. "My room is next door and Mum and Dad's room is across the hall."

Harry wheeled into his new room and saw that his trunk was at the end of the bed. Going to the dresser, he found neat stacks of new clothes in the drawers and the desk had a new computer set up along with a stand in the corner where Hedwig was perched. "It's great. Thanks."

"Well, get some sleep, Harry," Tessa said as she backed out of the room. "See you in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTES: In most of the 'Harry ends up paralyzed' stories Harry has to quit playing Quidditch. But as usual I like doing things differently, so…

Read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 3

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning to the sight of a gray and white cat staring him in the face. Blinking at the cat meowed and gently pawed his hair, Harry smiled as he propped himself up on one elbow, stroking the feline. "And who are you, hmm?" When the cat started purring, Harry looked at the tag which had the name 'Izzy' on it. "Well, hello, Izzy."

"I see you met Tessa's cat," Brad said from the doorway of Harry's room. "How was your first night, Harry? Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did. Thanks," Harry said, throwing back the blankets and sitting up, moving his legs over the edge of the bed before lifting himself into the wheelchair.

"Heather's making breakfast," Brad said, watching Harry head to the bathroom. "Did you need any help?"

"I'm okay," Harry said, closing the door. After taking care of morning business, he headed into the dining room where Heather was finishing up pancakes, bacon, fresh-squeezed orange juice, and sticky buns. "Wow," Harry muttered as he wheeled up to the table. "That's a lot of food."

"Thought we'd do something special for your first morning," Tessa replied as she put 4 pancakes, 5 pieces of bacon, and two sticky buns on Harry's plate. "Dig in, Harry."

Harry nodded and grabbed his fork, taking a bite of the pancakes as he asked, "So… what… made you want to take me in?"

"Well, for one thing," Tessa said as she filled her own plate. "Mum's a muggleborn. Plus, you and I have something in common, Harry."

"So what happened to you?" Harry asked, curious.

"I was with some friends and we were in a car crash," Tessa explained. "I lost both my legs and due to some nerve damage, it's hard for me to walk but next week I'm starting physical therapy again."

Harry didn't say anything and when he started poking at his bacon with a downcast expression, Brad changed the subject. "We're only a few miles away from the Weasleys if you'd like to visit over there today."

"No, thanks," Harry said, dully. Setting his fork down he wheeled backwards and silently left the table to go back to his room. Closing the door behind him, Harry sat at the desk, trying not to resist the crushing reality that was bearing down on him. He wanted to go to the Burrow and play Quidditch with the Weasleys… But how could he ever fly again when he couldn't even move his legs?

"Harry?" Heather said as she opened the door of Harry's bedroom and came in to sit on the bed. "Want to talk?"

Harry shook his head.

"I can understand how you feel, Harry," Heather said, gently. "I know it's hard for you but you can't just shut yourself off from everyone."

"I don't want to go to the Burrow because I know they'll be flying around," Harry said, flatly. "Being on a broom is more natural to me than anything else." Looking at the wheelchair he was in, he said, glumly, "I can't walk… How would I ever be able to fly again?"

"Harry, if you were still blind I'd agree with you," Heather replied. "But I honestly don't see how being in a wheelchair would keep you from flying. Tessa can fly perfectly well, despite her condition." When Harry gave a weak shrug, Heather stood and went behind Harry, pushing him out of the room.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Harry asked, stunned.

"Tessa, come on," Heather said to her daughter who was licking her fingers.

"Coming," Tessa replied, wheeling after her mother and to the garage where a handicapped van was parked.

When the garage door was open, Heather made sure Harry and Tessa were in and loaded before getting in and starting the van up. "Mum, where are we going?" Tessa asked, curious.

"The Weasleys," Heather replied, backing the van out and heading down the driveway and onto the road.

--

Molly Weasley was surprised and delighted when she saw Heather Davison's van pulling up the drive. Although Harry had done a good job of hiding how upset he was about his condition, Molly hadn't been fooled. Harry was depressed and he needed friends right now.

"Hello, there!" Molly said, cheerfully as Heather opened the side van door and extended the lift on the side for Harry and Tessa.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley," Tessa said, brightly, as the lift hit the ground and she rolled off. "It's good to see you again."

When Harry was on the ground, he didn't meet Mrs. Weasley's eyes as he mumbled a 'hello'.

"Well, come in, you lot," Molly said, heading up to the house. "Everyone's having a lie-in but I can roust them."

"I don't want to be here," Harry whispered softly to Heather. "I hate them seeing me… like this."

"Heather, you and Tessa go on inside," Molly said, her sharp ears catching Harry's words. Once the two had gone inside, Molly went to Harry who looked away. "Harry… Look at me, dear," she said in a soft voice. When Harry finally looked at her, she said, simply, "Harry, I don't care what's wrong with you. You have been practically a member of this family ever since you met my sons on the train your first year. I know you're depressed… and I know you hate what's happened to you. I can't imagine how it would feel to be unable to use your legs… But I love you, Harry. You are as much my son as Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, or Bill."

Harry gave Mrs. Weasley a small smile. "Thanks." Sighing he added, "I just…"

"Would you feel better if you were on your broom?" Mrs. Weasley asked, grinning.

Harry looked hesitant. "I-I don't know… What if I fall off?"

Still smiling, Mrs. Weasley led Harry to the back yard where Harry's Firebolt was leaning against the back of the house. "Dumbledore thought it best to keep it here," she said, bringing the broom over to Harry. "And Bill and Charlie made an adjustment for you."

Harry noticed that on the footrests there were straps and two small clip buckles. "What are those for?"

"To keep your feet secure," Mrs. Weasley explained.

"Hi, Harry," said Bill Weasley as he and Charlie came out of the house followed by Fred, George, and Ginny. To his mother's unasked question, he added, "Ron's making an idiot out of himself with Tessa. So, Harry… what do you think?"

"I… don't know," Harry replied, honestly. "I-I mean, I thought… you know, that I couldn't…"

"Want to give it a whirl?" Charlie asked, going over to Harry and taking the broom from his mother, he handed it to Harry.

Harry looked at his Firebolt, then at his motionless legs. "What have I got to lose?"

--

Apparating about a quarter of a mile away from the Weasleys' home, Cedric could see a solitary figure flying around above the trees. Walking towards the ramshackle house, Cedric figured the figure was one of the younger Weasleys but hearing an exhilarated shout, Cedric stopped when he realized who was on the broom. Running to the backyard where the rest of the Weasleys were standing, Cedric watched as Harry dipped and rolled, his joy palpable even from the ground.

Stopping about 6 feet above the others, Harry was breathless as he saw Cedric standing looking up at him. "What do you think?" Harry asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"I think it's great," Cedric replied, honestly. "But I'm not going to give you any breaks during Quidditch this year."

* * *

Although it took Harry a fair amount of practice to get used to flying again, by the time August came to an end, Harry felt sure that he'd be just fine at playing Quidditch.

Heather had seemed relieved that Harry was flying again as it seemed to pull Harry from his depression. Tessa had joined Harry over at the Burrow for scrimmages and seeing her block goals made Harry wish that she was a Hogwarts student instead of going to a wizarding graduate school in Canada.

--

On the morning of September 1st, Harry ate one of the breakfast burritos Tessa had made that morning as he rode with Brad to King's Cross Station. "The Weasleys are meeting you out front, Harry," Brad informed Harry as he stopped at a traffic light. "I'll drop you off and Mrs. Weasley said they'd get a cart for the trunks."

"Thanks, Brad," Harry replied as the light turned green and they started moving.

"No problem," Brad replied. "I'm heading to the airport, so this isn't too far off my way."

"Business trip to the States again?" Harry asked.

"New Jersey," Brad nodded. "Thankfully the project is almost done so I'll be home more often."

Finally pulling up to the curb, Harry saw Mrs. Weasley waiting with her husband as the van door opened and the lift extended.

"Good to see you again, Harry," Mr. Weasley said, shaking Harry's hand. "Molly, you and Harry scoot along. I'll get the trunk."

"Don't forget my bag, Mr. Weasley," Harry called as he followed Mrs. Weasley into the station.

Down by Platforms 9 and 10, Harry saw Hermione standing with Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron. "Hi, guys," Harry said, smiling.

"At least you're a right bit more cheerful than you were before," Ron said, grinning.

"Ron's right, Harry," Fred agreed.

"Totally depressing, you were," George said, nodding

Harry's smile faded a bit as he said, "Yeah, I think that's because I can't move my legs!"

"Harry, they're just teasing," Ginny said, giving her brothers her sternest glare.

Harry shrugged and followed Mrs. Weasley through the barrier and onto Platform 9 ¾.

After giving Mrs. Weasley a good-bye hug and getting his bag from Mr. Weasley, Harry went to the ramp set up near one of the entrances to the train and headed down the aisleway looking for an empty compartment. Seeing the stares, Harry wondered if they were staring because he'd destroyed Voldemort or because he was in a wheelchair. He hated being stared at, he hated the whispers… Why couldn't the world just leave him alone?

Finding an open compartment, Harry wheeled inside and closed the door, tossing his knapsack onto one of the bench seats. Closing his eyes and enjoying the quiet, Harry let out a groan of annoyance when someone knocked on the door. "Go away!" Harry said, opening his eyes to see Cedric Diggory opening the door.

"I hope you don't mean me," Cedric said as he entered the compartment and closed the door.

"No," Harry replied, shaking his head and waving his hand at the hallway. "It's everyone else that doesn't seem to want to leave me alone."

Cedric sat down, nodding. "Yeah, I kept getting stares as well…. And 9 girls asked me on a date."

Harry looked uneasy. "Really?"

Cedric smiled as he took Harry's hand. "Relax, Harry… I told them I'm taken… And I hate to admit it, but I actually feel bad about breaking Cho's heart." Reaching for his own bag, Cedric let go of Harry's hand and dug around for a moment before pulling out a pair of biker's gloves. "These are for you, Harry. I-I remember you said that your hands were getting rough from… well, anyway…. Tessa said they'd help, so…"

Harry put the gloves on and leaned forward, meeting Cedric in a kiss. "Thanks, Ced."

"You're welcome, Harry," Cedric said, kissing Harry again, although he stopped when he saw people crowded around the door. Pulling away and looking in the direction of the door, Cedric sighed. "I see what you mean about no privacy."

--

As the Hogwarts Express chugged along, the whole train was buzzing with the news that Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory were together.

And just as Harry had expected, about an hour before the train was due to arrive at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy arrived at the compartment along with Crabbe and Goyle. "I was wondering when you'd show up, Malfoy," Harry said, smirking. "Bit late, aren't you? Or did you decide to insult Ron and Hermione first?"

"So no girls would ever go out with you so you decided to go after Diggory?" Malfoy sneered.

"Answer me this, Malfoy," Harry asked, curious. "How's your dad enjoying Azkaban?"

Malfoy's sneer slid off his face like runny egg to be replaced by an ugly look. "I'll make you pay for what you've done to my father, Potter!" Malfoy spat, angrily.

"Put it on my bill," Harry retorted. "Come on, Malfoy, you couldn't take me on even when my legs _did_ work. And if you must be _really _pathetic to threaten someone in a wheelchair so why don't we skip this part and get the part with you and your cronies leaving."

Crabbe and Goyle turned to leave but Malfoy hissed, "This isn't over, Potter!"

When the door slammed closed, Harry sighed. "It never is," he muttered.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore watched with interest as Harry Potter entered the Great Hall with Hermione Granger, the Weasleys, and Cedric Diggory. As the Gryffindors headed to their table, Cedric Diggory put a hand on Harry's shoulder and said something intelligible before going to the Hufflepuff table.

Once all the first years were Sorted and seated, Dumbledore stood and gazed upon his students, smiling. "It is my greatest pleasure this year to confirm the stories in the _Daily Prophet_. Voldemort was indeed destroyed the night of the Third Task of the TriWizard Tournament. And as many of you have probably heard, Harry Potter was injured that night as well. Please try to be considerate of him. Finally… This year we will be holding a costume ball this Halloween and a formal Yule Ball on Christmas Eve."

Sitting at the Gryffindor Table, Harry gave Cedric a questioning look and smiled when Cedric gave a tiny nod in return.

When the platters filled with food, Harry ate lightly, and all through the meal Harry and Cedric exchanged looks and smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTES: In this chapter, Harry and Cedric have their first fight. Next chapter, the first Quidditch match of the season and the Halloween costume ball which will have two most unusual couples.

Chapter 4

* * *

"So… this isn't just… the two of you fancying each other?" Ron asked as Harry got ready for bed that night.

"What?" Harry asked, a bit confused.

"You and Cedric," Ron clarified, not noticing that Neville, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas were listening. "I mean… you're really…"

Harry rolled his eyes. "The word you're looking for, Ron… is 'gay'."

"So… are you?" Neville asked. "I-I don't care if you are, I'm just…"

Moving onto his bed, Harry said, "With Cedric… I don't care about what's happened to me… he makes me happy…" Seeing the looks from the others, Harry gave an exasperated sigh. "You actually want me to say it? Fine. Yes, I'm gay." With that, he set his glasses on the night stand, moved his legs onto the bed, and settled in for a good night's sleep.

--

"You are late, Potter," Snape snapped when Harry wheeled into the potions class 15 minutes late.

"You ever tried navigating a wheelchair on moving staircases, _sir_?" Harry retorted, sitting with Hermione.

"Do not let it happen again," Snape replied, turning back to the chalkboard and writing out the day's notes.

"Like I can actually prevent half the things that happen to me," Harry muttered, copying the notes. And opening his textbook to the correct page while Hermione started gathering ingredients.

Halfway through the class, Harry noticed the odd looks Hermione was giving him. "What?" he whispered, checking to make sure Snape wasn't looking in his direction.

"Well…" Hermione started before glancing over at Malfoy. "I was wondering if… if what Malfoy's been saying was true…" Seeing Harry's perplexed look, she clarified, "You're actually gay."

Harry sighed. "After class, alright?"

--

As they left the dungeons, Harry and Hermione trailed behind the others. "Harry… if you're embarrassed about being gay…" Hermione began as they got to the Entrance Hall.

Harry shook his head. "When I was in that coma… I could hear Cedric's voice. He was there when I woke up." Stopping by the stairs, Harry looked at Hermione as he said, "I can't move my legs, Hermione. I'm likely going to be in a wheelchair the rest of my life. My life… as been completely turned upside down. Is it wrong to… to want to be with someone who makes my life make sense… even if it's another guy?"

"Harry… Of course, not," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"So why has Ron been avoiding me?" Harry asked, looking up at his best friend.

Hermione sat on the stairs so she was on level with Harry. "Because the wizarding world—for the most part—frowns on homosexuality. Right now Ron's trying to factor your being gay into his feeling for you as a friend."

Harry nodded. "Okay. I can understand that. It's just… I've already got everyone staring at me because of the wheelchair…"

"Harry… do you love Cedric?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed. "I… I-I don't know. I'm happy with him and… the times we've kissed it feels… right."

"Harry, you're my best friend," Hermione said, putting a hand on Harry's leg. "If you're happy then who cares what everyone else thinks. Mrs. Weasley's happy for you… I'm happy for you… Don't let others tell you it's wrong if it makes _you_ happy."

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said, giving her a smile. "So… shall we head up to History of Magic?"

Hermione started to get up, but stopped when she saw the 7th year students come in from Herbology. Smiling, she said, "Actually… _I'm_ going to History of Magic. I'll give you my notes later."

Harry watched Hermione go up the stairs and turning to see what she'd been looking at, Harry saw Cedric walking up to him. "Hi."

"Hey, Harry," Cedric said, casually, as he headed to the dungeons.

Harry watched him go, not really believing what had just happened.

* * *

"You're an idiot," Angelina Johnson said as she sat next to Cedric Diggory a week later in Potions.

"What for?" Cedric asked as he pulled out his Potions book.

"I'm Quidditch Captain this year," Angelina said, fighting the urge to smack Diggory. "And last night I had to talk my very depressed Seeker out of quitting the team." Seeing no reaction from Diggory she went on. "I'm not stupid, Diggory. I've talked to Hermione and she told me about you and Harry." Seeing Diggory's body slump her jaw dropped and she smacked him in the arm. "You _do_ like him!"

"Yes, I do," Cedric admitted. "He saved my life and… I'm sorry I hurt Harry."

"Look," Angelina said, quietly. "I don't care what you have to say or do… but if Harry isn't in prime form first game of the season… I'm coming after you. Got it?"

Cedric nodded. "Yeah… I got it."

--

When Cedric got to the Great Hall for lunch he was greeted by Hermione Granger who looked—there was really no other word for it—pissed off. "Hi, Herm—"

"Don't 'hi, Hermione' me!" Hermione snapped quietly. Glancing at the Gryffindor table she said, "Harry's my best friend. I would do _anything_ for him." Glaring at Cedric she added, "Including jinxing your ass off. Am I being clear?"

"Crystal," Cedric replied, eying Hermione warily. He remembered hearing about her punching Draco Malfoy and knew that she didn't need a wand to take him on.

"You are going to explain to me why you were distant with Harry," Hermione said, matter of factly. "If I like the explanation then you will talk to Harry. If I don't like the answer…"

Cedric nodded and pulled Hermione into the Entrance Hall and said, "I've… been thinking and…" Shrugging, he grinned as he said, "I love Harry. I-I-I don't really get why, but… He's all I can think about… he's kind and… he's cute…" Cedric sighed and said, "And… I don't know how to tell him that."

Hermione felt the anger drain out of her as she saw the look on Cedric's face. "Talk to Harry…"

"I can't," Cedric said. "Harry hates me now."

Hermione took a long, slow, calming breath. "Harry loves you. And yes, he might hate you for a while. But you were there for him when he was in the hospital. You saved his life and this summer you were someone he could lean on. Right now, Harry's really depressed. He's not caring about Quidditch and he hasn't spoken to anyone the past three days at meals. Please… talk to him."

Cedric sighed. "Okay."

"I'll send Harry out," Hermione said, turning to go back into the Great Hall. She didn't think about how she'd talk Harry into talking to Cedric; she figured she'd just talk and see what happened. Sitting opposite Harry, Hermione decided to start simply. "Cedric wants to talk to you."

"Tell him to piss off," Harry muttered, poking his potatoes with his fork.

Hermione sighed. "Dear God, no wonder the two of you are attracted to each other," she whispered. "Harry, you are my friend. And you know that I'm a very direct person so I'll be straight with you." Pulling out her wand and holding the tip, she whacked Harry on the top of the head. "You're being an idiot."

Harry rubbed his head, frowning at Hermione. "What was that for?"

"I was trying to knock some sense into you. Look, whatever animosity you're feeling towards Cedric… put that aside or you could end up losing something wonderful," Hermione said, putting her wand away. Leaning forward, she added, "Cedric is just as lonely, depressed, and miserable as you are. Talk to him."

Harry sighed and wheeled back from the table. "I'm only doing this to make _you_ happy," He said to Hermione as he left the table.

Out in the Hallway, Harry went up to Cedric. "You want to talk? Then talk."

"You are…. Stubborn… driven… You're always putting others before yourself… And I love that," Cedric said, simply. "I love you. I don't care about the wheelchair or the fact that you can't move your legs. And I'm sorry I was distant before. It's just… I've had crushes on girls before… I've never… been in love with a bloke before. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Harry had been listening and when Cedric finished, he said, "I've been through more… than any other student in this school. I can't walk… and the one person who made me forget all that pushed me away."

Cedric looked away, not wanting to meet Harry's green eyes.

"You can't just… apologize to someone and then expect things to go back to the way they were," Harry went on. "You… You have to test things… see if you haven't… lost what was special between you." Looking up at Cedric, his eyes shining, Harry said, "But I don't want to do all that. Can we just… go back to being together? To being happy?"

Cedric laughed, making Harry smile as well. "Of course."

--


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I won't exactly be making the one pairing in here permanent but it will come up again.

Chapter 5

* * *

On a crisp Saturday in October, Harry waited for Cedric by the tall hourglasses that showed the House points so they could head to Hogsmeade together.

Their first fight had only seemed to demonstrate to the majority of the students just how serious the relationship was. Even Ron seemed more comfortable with Harry's homosexuality. Malfoy was still being a jerk about the whole thing but that was to be expected.

"Did you know," Cedric said as he came up to Harry. "That girls are even more attracted to you when you're gay?"

"Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Pavarti, and this friend of Ginny's—Luna Lovegood—are all asking me what they should wear to the Yule Ball," Harry replied. "How should I know?"

"According to Deirdre McEvoy," Cedric said as he and Harry headed out of the castle. "Gay men have impeccable fashion sense."

Harry laughed as he wheeled down the lane towards Hogsmeade. "So… wearing Dudley's old clothes was… fashionable?"

"I don't know…" Cedric mused. "You didn't look that bad to me."

Harry sped up a tiny bit so Cedric wouldn't see him blushing. "Thanks," he muttered.

--

"So what are you going as to the Halloween Ball?" Cedric asked as he and Harry sat at a corner table sipping butterbeers.

"I, uh… don't know if I'm going," Harry admitted. "I can't dance… and I'm not a fan of going in costume."

"Shame," Cedric said, smiling. "I was planning on going, but…" Taking Harry's hand, he said, "If you're not going… I won't go, either."

Harry blushed again as he said, "Okay… okay. So what should I go as?"

* * *

"So what is Hermione Granger going as?" Draco Malfoy said in a slow drawl as he walked up to the 5th year genius in Hogsmeade's only costume shop.

Hermione whirled around, fixing Malfoy with a steely gaze. "Why the bloody hell would you possibly care what I'm going as?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms—less of a defensive position and more so she didn't whip out her wand and hex Malfoy into oblivion.

"You actually looked… decent last year at the Yule Ball," Malfoy replied. "Pansy won't go with me… she hates costume balls. And for some reason none of the other Slytherin girls will go with me either…" Eyeing Hermione he said, "And you're actually pretty and smart…. For a mudblood."

Hermione gave a derisive laugh. "Are you actually stupid enough to think that I would _ever_ consider going with _you_?"

Malfoy smiled at her. "Oh, give me a chance, Granger. If nothing else it will make Weasley jealous."

Hermione thought about that for a while. Ron hadn't even spoken about the ball despite her numerous hints. And going with Malfoy would likely send Ron Weasley over the edge. But this _was_ Malfoy and it was always best to exercise a certain amount of caution. "I'll consider it," Hermione said, fixing Malfoy with her sternest look. "On four conditions."

Malfoy was actually surprised that Hermione Granger was even speaking to him so he decided to see what the conditions were. "Very well…"

"One: I pick the costumes. No matter how stupid," Hermione said, pulling a thought out of the air. Oh, she had a real condition or two…. But the first one was to gage the sincerity of Malfoy's proposal.

"Agreed," Malfoy said, nodding.

"Second," Hermione went on, deciding to cut to the chase. "You give me an honest, _public_ apology for every time you've called me a mudblood."

"And _that's_ the Hermione Granger I know," Malfoy said, his smile growing. "Very well… and your other conditions? I suppose you'd like me to give my support to Potter and Diggory?"

"I'll make that an optional condition," Hermione said, her expression indicating that she was going in for the kill. "I want you… to apologize to Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron for every time you've insulted them and their family. And… You'll offer to work at Fred and George's joke shop once they get premises."

Malfoy had expected the apology to Hermione… but now he realized that she wasn't going to let him go without completely humiliating him. His smile faded ever so slightly. "If I may ask… who am I promising the Malfoy fortune to?"

Hermione laughed. "Oh, you can't _buy_ your way out of this. You only mentioned the Slytherin girls which means that you don't want to admit you've asked all the girls from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor and they've all shot you down. Heaven forbid the great Draco Malfoy shows up without a date. Go ahead and say it, Malfoy: I'm your last resort."

Ahhh, yes… this was why Hermione was heralded as the smartest witch of her age… Malfoy let out a long, slow sigh. "Very well… Yes, I have asked every female over 13 and every one of them has refused." Gritting his teeth he said, "I… need you… to be my date."

Hermione's smile was a triumphant one as she said, "You meet the conditions I mentioned… and I'll go with you."

As Malfoy watched Hermione walk away, he knew he was completely mental.

--

Just as Hermione was coming out of the shop with her costume and Malfoy's she saw Harry and Cedric coming up the road.

"Hi, Hermione," Harry said, happily. Seeing the two bags she was holding he asked, "You have a date?"

"It's less of a date and more like blackmail," Hermione replied, grinning.

"Do I want to know?" Harry asked, although he had a sneaking suspicion as to who Hermione's date was.

"Probably not," Hermione replied. "So what are you and Cedric going as?"

"I decided to go as Godric Gryffindor," Harry replied. "When I get back to the castle I'm going to ask Dumbledore if I can borrow Gryffindor's sword."

"And you're going as…?" Hermione asked Cedric.

"Harry talked me out of going as Helga Hufflepuff," Cedric laughed. "So I'm going as a muggle policeman."

"So what are you and your date going as?" Harry asked, curiously.

"I take it you know the movie _Star Wars_?" Hermione asked. Seeing Harry's nod she replied, "I'm going as Leia and M—my date's going as Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"So who is the mystery man?" Cedric asked, smirking.

Hermione blushed crimson. "Oh… I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise."

--

"Did someone slip Malfoy something?" Fred asked as he, George, Ginny, and Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table for dinner that evening.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, after taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Malfoy just apologized to the four of us," Ginny said, suspiciously. "And right in the middle of the courtyard with everyone coming in from Hogsmeade."

"If that's not weird enough," Ron added. "He actually asked George for a job once the joke shop opens in Diagon Alley."

"_What_?!" Harry exclaimed. Looking over at the Slytherin table he said, "I wonder…"

"Wonder what?" Ginny asked.

"Well, Voldemort's gone for good, right?" The others nodded and Harry shrugged. "Well, all the Death Eaters are having to do a lot of hiding and paying people off…"

Ginny glanced over at Malfoy as well. "So you think that…"

"Maybe Malfoy's… not living the high life he's used to," Harry finished.

Wrapped up in their gossip about Malfoy, no one noticed the blush on Hermione's face.

_

* * *

_

Halloween

The costume ball had started half an hour ago but already the Great Hall was getting crowded. Instead of the four long tables, there were numerous tables scattered around an open area where some of the students were dancing to the music played by the band up where the staff table usually was.

While it hadn't been mandatory for the teachers to dress in costume, many of them had—including Dumbledore who was dressed as Gandalf from _The Lord of the Rings_.

But what everyone wanted to know was: Who was the mysterious hooded figure with Hermione?

Most of the muggleborn students had recognized Hermione's character as Leia Skywalker but whoever she was with had the hood of his brown robes pulled over his head so his face wasn't visible.

"You're going to have to show your face sooner or later," Hermione whispered as she danced with Malfoy.

"You are… Why the bloody hell aren't you in Slytherin?" Malfoy asked, glancing at Hermione.

Hermione laughed. "A muggleborn in a house full of purebloods. That would have gone over well."

Malfoy shrugged. "I suppose you've had a laugh about this with Potter and the Weasleys."

"I didn't tell them," Hermione replied, smirking, as she saw Harry, Cedric, and the Weasleys coming up. Reaching up she pulled Malfoy's hood back. "I thought it'd be rather amusing to show them."

"_Malfoy_?!" Harry exclaimed, shocked. "Hermione, you… Why are you here with _him_?"

Malfoy let go of Hermione and gave an exasperated sigh. "I'm here with Granger because she agreed to come with me."

"What?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Apparently the truth about the Malfoys has been getting around," Hermione explained. "As a result, Malfoy couldn't get a date."

Malfoy felt like he wanted to jump off the astronomy tower. Any moment now Hermione would bring up—

"Don't you have something to say to me?" Hermione added, pointedly.

Malfoy took a deep breath. "Yes." Facing Hermione he said, "I am… sorry for calling you a mudblood… for putting you down… You are one of the smartest students in this school."

Watching Malfoy apologize, Harry wanted to know how Hermione had gotten Malfoy to jump through this particular hoop but he was distracted when he heard Cedric whisper, "Let's get out of here."

--

Out in the Entrance Hall, Harry said, "So…"

"I thought we were past the awkward stage," Cedric said, smiling.

"We are," Harry said. "I've been thinking about kissing you all day."

Cedric sat on the staircase and soon he was in a wonderful kiss with Harry. "I have to agree with you," Cedric said after a while.

"About what?" Harry asked.

"This _is_ better than being at a costume ball," Cedric replied, kissing Harry again.

--


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The day after the Halloween ball the whole school was buzzing with rumors about Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy ranging from blackmail of various kinds to Malfoy getting Hermione pregnant.

In the Gryffindor common room during breakfast, Hermione told Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny the truth; although she did lie and mention that Harry's theory was also true.

"So _none_ of the other girls would go with him?" Ginny asked, both shocked and amused.

"No," Hermione replied as she took a piece of toast from the breakfast tray Dobby and two other house elves had brought up along with tea and a large pitcher of orange juice.

Harry took one of the biscuit and split it adding butter and strawberry jam as he asked, "So, are the two of you going together to the Yule Ball as well?" Biting into the biscuit, Harry decided to as Dobby where he'd been picking up American recipes. The biscuits were heavenly…

"Our agreement was only for Halloween," Hermione said, shrugging. "If he needs me to be his date for the Yule Ball it'll cost him." When Fred commented on Hermione's new manipulative qualities, she replied, "Malfoy doesn't respond to niceties or reason. He responds to threats and manipulation. I'm just speaking his language. I have to admit that it is nice to see Malfoy finally taken down a notch or two."

"Did the Sorting Hat ever consider you for Slytherin?" Ron asked, not quite sure why he found this side of Hermione attractive.

"Of course not," Hermione snapped. "But the hat _did_ consider putting me in Ravenclaw."

"Gryffindor's a better fit," Ginny commented.

"Thank you," Hermione said, glaring at Ron.

"I meant it as a compliment," Ron protested.

"Saying Hermione is worthy of Slytherin is a compliment?" Harry questioned.

"Cedric's never paid you an unusual compliment?" Ron asked, trying to defend his statement.

Harry shrugged. "Well… he… he said that… that the wheelchair was a turn on."

"Well, that's not very surprising," Ginny replied. "A lot of girls think that disabled guys are sexier."

"Well, you ladies aren't the only ones," Fred threw in.

"Let me guess," Hermione said with a laugh. "Disabled girls give you a chance to show off."

"Exactly," George replied. "Plus the fact that disabled people—guys _and_ girls—are often treated differently so they like it when someone just treats them like a normal person."

"That's how I feel with Cedric," Harry said as he looked at his motionless legs. "He doesn't tread me like a…" _'Like a cripple,'_ Harry finished, silently.

Hermione put a hand on Harry's leg as she said, "Harry, it doesn't matter if you're in a wheelchair. You're still the same to us."

"And I can't wait to see the look on Malfoy's face when we play Slytherin on Saturday," Fred said, happily.

"I thought we were playing Hufflepuff," Ginny said, confused.

"I think Malfoy wanted a chance to get back at us for what Hermione did to him," George replied.

"Oh, sure," Hermione said, rolling her eyes and smiling. "Blame it on me."

--

Since Angelina had kept Harry's return to the Gryffindor team a secret the entire Great Hall was abuzz with talk about who would be taking Harry's place as seeker. The Gryffindor Quidditch team kept mum about it, happily anticipating the shocked looks when Harry flew out onto the pitch.

--

A short while later Harry was perched on his broom just inside the gates to the Quidditch pitch and he felt just as nervous as he'd been before his very first match. Beside him, Ginny—the new keeper—looked confident, if not a touch apprehensive. Fred and George looked eager and fearless and they kept giving Harry identical grins of encouragement. Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell were waiting for the signal to kick off and as Angelina looked over at Harry she asked, "Are you sure you're up to this?"

"Sure," Harry replied, his heart pounding. "I'm okay."

"Then why do you have a white-knuckle grip on your broom?" Angelina asked, giving Harry a smile.

Harry tried to relax but once he heard Lee Jordon announce the Gryffindor team, the sound of his heart pounding in his ears drowned out all the other noise. But when he flew out, all his fears left him and he did a quick lap around the pitch before taking his position.

When the game started, Harry streaked after the Snitch, ducking as he passed Fred who hid a bludger at Malfoy who was hot on Harry's heels.

All Harry saw was the Snitch and as a result he narrowly missed colliding with Ginny. Shouting a quick apology over his shoulder, Harry continued his pursuit, dodging and weaving around the other players.

Seeing the Snitch hovering near the stands, Harry took off, snatching the small, winged ball and stopping just short of crashing but Malfoy, who had been following too closely smashed into the stands.

Zipping down to the ground, Harry felt better than he'd had in a long time as the other Gryffindors carried him back to the locker rooms on their shoulders as the crowds cheered and hollered.

--

Sitting in a hot tub in what Dobby called the Room of Requirement Harry let the water jets relax his tired body. It was amazing how many knots he had but the hot water was doing an amazing job of getting rid of them.

The other Gryffindors had wanted Harry to join them in the celebratory party but all Harry wanted to do was relax and unwind. Passing a room he'd never seen before, Harry decided to look inside and had been surprised to see a whirlpool hot tub at the perfect level for him to get in. Near the hot tub was Dobby the house elf holding a pair of swim trunks and standing next to a small table upon which was a tropical drink next to a big, fluffy bath towel.

Sipping his drink, Harry felt all his worries and problems melt away. Life probably didn't get much better than this.

"Harry Potter, sir?"

Pulled from his peace and quiet, Harry saw Dobby standing by the hot tub. "Hi, Dobby."

"Does Harry Potter need anything?" Dobby asked as he magically refilled Harry's drink.

Harry started to say 'no' but then a thought occurred to him. "Dobby… could you find Cedric Diggory and bring him here? If he wants to come, that is."

"Yes, sir, Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby replied, happily before disappearing with a 'crack'.

Harry sipped his refreshed drink—Dobby had gone lighter on the mango and heavier on the pineapple this time—and set the glass aside, leaning against one of the jets so it could massage a kink in his lower back. Looking at his wheelchair, Harry couldn't help but wonder what it would be like after he left Hogwarts. He couldn't be an auror… but as he could still fly, maybe he'd just play Quidditch professionally.

A knock on the door made Harry sit up, moving around so he could see the door. He'd tried twisting around, but it made the pain in his lower back—where he'd fractured his spine—flare up sharply. "Who's there?"

"It's Cedric. Can I come in?"

"Come on in," Harry said, smiling as Cedric entered the room and closed the door. "Care to join me?"

Cedric walked up to Harry a bit hesitantly. "Harry… what is this about?"

Harry laughed. "I want you to join me in the hot tub." Seeing Cedric's look, Harry immediately felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean… Look, I'm not asking you to… you know… I just wanted…"

Cedric tried to think of what to say to get out of the mess he was in without embarrassing Harry further. Harry, I… I don't… want to force you into anything you're not… ready for. I-I just… I don't want to rush things."

"It's just a soak in a hot tub," Harry said, calmly. "What could happen?"

Cedric was still hesitant but after a while he stripped down to his boxers and got in with Harry. "That was a great catch at the game today."

"Thanks," Harry replied. "It felt good to be playing again." With a laugh, he added, "Did you see Malfoy as they hauled him from the stands?"

"Yeah," Cedric said, laughing. "You'd have thought that he was about to die."

After laughing about Malfoy for a while, Cedric slid closer to Harry, taking his hand. "I thought you didn't want to rush things," Harry said, softly.

As he caressed the back of Harry's neck, Cedric gazed into Harry's green eyes. "I lied." As they kissed, Cedric said, "Stop me if you—"

"Don't stop," Harry breathed, his hands sliding around his boyfriend's waist.

--

"You _what_?!" Hermione exclaimed when Harry finally got back to Gryffindor Tower that night. She'd been waiting for Harry to get back and when he'd finally wheeled into the room Hermione had seen the blissful look on Harry's face and instantly demanded to know what he'd been up to.

Harry sighed and repeated, "Cedric and I… were in the Room of Requirement in a hot tub."

"Together," Hermione clarified. "And… how far did you go?"

"We didn't… actually… I mean, we didn't go all the way," Harry said, wondering why Hermione was making such a big deal out of all this.

Hermione sighed. "Harry… this is serious."

"Why?" Harry asked. "Me and Cedric groped in a hot tub. What's the big deal? It's not like we actually had sex."

"Legally, Cedric is an adult," Hermione explained. "You're still a minor. So if the two of you engaged in sexual activity… Cedric could be arrested for statutory rape."

"_WHAT_?!" Harry exclaimed, loudly.

Hermione shushed him before someone over heard. "Harry… the courts could say that Cedric forced himself on you. And given your condition—"

"Hermione, I… If Cedric wanted to…"

Hermione let out a long, slow breath. "I know. I know that Cedric cares about you and he'd never do anything to hurt you. I just want to make sure you understand how it would look."

Harry nodded. "I know, Hermione. It's just… All these feelings are building up and…"

"Just promise me you and Cedric won't go all the way," Hermione implored. "Please?"

"I promise," Harry said, heading for the staircase. "Good night, Hermione."

--


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Notes: For the scenes with Hermione and Malfoy I recommend getting a copy of 'Fury' by Little Big Town. And as for the fight at the end… don't put your money on Malfoy. And Hermione's got a few more little secrets before this story is done.

Chapter 7

* * *

"Ced… Can we talk?" Harry waited until Cedric turned and smiled at him before nodding to a quiet alcove in the hallway.

"Something wrong?" Cedric asked, seeing how nervous Harry was acting.

"Last night… Last night was fun…" Harry said, trying to think of what to say.

"Yeah," Cedric replied, smiling. "It was… Being with you… The part at night when we say good-bye… being in different classes… being away from you… It's getting harder…"

"But…" Harry couldn't speak. He wanted to forget everything Hermione had said but she'd had a few good points. "I'm 15… I'm still underage… And I love you, but…"

Cedric shook his head. "It's just two years, Harry," he said, sitting on the window sill. "If you want to slow down… just tell me. I never want you to feel uncomfortable."

"I'm still trying to learn how to live with being in a wheelchair," Harry said, not quite sure what he was trying to say.

"Harry, I don't care if you never walk again," Cedric insisted. "You mean more to me than anything. What's all this about?"

"Last night… when I got to Gryffindor Tower… Hermione and I were talking. She said that if we… you know… the teachers or the Ministry of Magic… they could say that you forced yourself on me," Harry said, quietly.

"Harry, I'd never…" Cedric sighed. "I'll wait until you're ready," he said, reaching for Harry's hand. "I never want to hurt you."

"But you said it, Cedric," Harry went on. "We can't stay away from each other. I'd… I'd have you here and now if I could but…" Harry's mind was racing. He could feel the passion and tension building and Cedric was adamant that they could maintain self-control. There was only one thing to do… "But we can't… and… I… was thinking last night… we're too young to know what we want… Yes, I love you, but… I can't move my legs. I don't know if I even _can_ have sex."

"Harry, I just want to be with you. I don't care about the disability… just let me be with you," Cedric implored, his seawater-colored eyes pleading.

Harry steeled himself and pulled his hand from Cedric's. "I'm sorry… But not right now…"

"Harry, I don't want to fight," Cedric replied, his voice still pleading.

"We have to, Cedric," Harry insisted. "We're never going to do it on our own."

"We can at least _try_ can't we?" Cedric shouted, hopping off the window sill. "We can try to go slow… take things easier…"

"And as soon as we touched we'd be back at square one!" Harry shouted. "We _can't_, Ced! You know it and I know it!"

"Stop trying to do the right thing, Harry!" Cedric said, angrily. "Damnit… who cares what's right or wrong? I want to be with you… How is that wrong?"

Harry wheeled backwards a bit, trying to draw the strength to deliver the final blow. "It's wrong… if you only want to be with me because I'm in a wheelchair." Seeing the look in Cedric's eyes hurt because Harry could tell that that was indeed part of why Cedric was in love with him.

"Harry, I love you for who you are," Cedric replied, stunned at what Harry had just said. "Your bravery… the way you always try to do the right thing… Even at the wrong times."

"And you'd love me just as much if I could walk?" Harry asked, looking Cedric in the eye.

"Yes," Cedric replied, unable to stop the slight hesitation.

Harry nodded and wheeled back before turning and heading down the hallway towards Defense Against the Dark Arts.

--------------

"You're buying my dress and accessories for the Yule Ball," Hermione said when Draco Malfoy walked past her out of his Muggle Arts class. "I didn't know you were into art."

"Father doesn't exactly approve," Malfoy replied, turning to face Hermione. "And is that your only condition this time?"

"Maybe," Hermione said, shrugging. "I'm not sure yet." As Malfoy started walking away, she asked, "So Pansy Parkinson will screw around with you in the Prefects' bathroom but she won't be your date for a ball?"

Malfoy stopped and turned, staring at Hermione. "How… did you…?"

Hermione slowly stepped closer, her arms crossed, her eyes filled with a cold, fire. "Moaning Myrtle has a big mouth. Bet you and you fellow Slytherins got a big laugh out of Halloween, huh?" Backing Malfoy into the wall, she went on as she withdrew her wand. "Yes, I may have gotten you to jump through a few hoops… but I don't like being used."

"I never…" Malfoy stammered, eying Hermione's wand. He knew the kind of witch she was and if truly tapped she could probably take on McGonagall in a fair fight. "I didn't mean to…"

"Take out your wand," Hermione said, stepping back and holding her wand in a proper dueling position. "I may want to fight you, but it's improper to duel an unarmed wizard."

Malfoy's heart was racing but he didn't reach for his wand. "So… If I _don't_ fight you, you'll let me go?"

Hermione's look answered the question.

Other students and teachers started gathering around and for some reason no one was stopping what was going on. Neara Kilkirk, the Muggle Arts teacher, couldn't believe that bookish Hermione Granger was going to take on Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy slowly set his bag down and withdrew his wand. Until now he'd never put much stock in the phrase _'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'_ but now he could clearly see what that saying meant. Before he could fire a spell, he went flying down the hallway, landing in a crumpled heap. Getting to his feet, he fired a disarming spell but Hermione blocked it easily. Barely dodging a Bat-Bogey Hex, Malfoy shouted, "I don't want to hurt you, Granger!"

"That's rich coming from you," Hermione said as she stormed towards Malfoy, firing another jinx at him.

"_Pansy_ seduced _me_!" Malfoy said, trying a stunning spell which was again deflected.

"I don't care," Hermione said, disarming Malfoy. "You are a worthless piece of pureblood trash. You think Mudbloods like me aren't worthy of magic? Think again."

"Hermione Granger!" Said the crisp voice of Minerva McGonagall. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I would hazard a guess and say she is beating Malfoy in a duel," Snape said as he came up behind McGonagall.

"Miss Granger," the deputy headmistress snapped again. "Explain yourself immediately!"

"What Professor Snape said," Hermione replied, not lowering her wand. "Except for the fact that Malfoy is lousy at dueling."

Snape swept over to Malfoy and pulled his to his feet, handing him his wand. "Minerva, I say that we let the two settle this themselves," Snape said, unable to hide his amusement.

"What?!" McGonagall exclaimed. "Just let them duel here in the hallway? Are you mad?"

"Do you have a better suggestion?" Snape asked. "Dumbledore would likely agree with me."

Turning to the nearest student, McGonagall said, sharply, "Fetch the headmaster!" Turning back to Hermione, she added, "And lower your wand, Miss Granger, or I will suspend you!"

Hermione lowered her wand hut the look of cold fury in her eyes didn't waver.

After a few minutes, Dumbledore joined the group in the hallway. "May I inquire why you were dueling, Miss Granger?"

"Why don't you ask Malfoy?" Hermione said, coolly.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

"She thought I was taking advantage of her," Malfoy said, stammering a bit. "Er… after the ball… Pansy and I were… Granger found out and…"

"Does Miss Granger being your date have anything to do with certain public apologies?" Dumbledore asked, amused.

"Her conditions for being my date," Malfoy nodded.

Dumbledore considered the situation for a moment. He knew that he really should break things up and punish Hermione and Malfoy for dueling in the hallways… And yet seeing the look on Hermione Granger's face he knew that breaking things up now would only be a delay. "While I should punish the two of you," he said to Hermione and Malfoy. "I will suspend that punishment pending the outcome of the duel."

"Y-Yo—_You can't be serious_!" McGonagall shouted.

"I am completely serious," Dumbledore replied, calmly. "Tonight, 8 o'clock. I think the Great Hall should be suitable." Looking at McGonagall and Snape he added, "Don't you?"

"You have done some insane things before, Albus, but this…?" McGonagall shook her head. "You have finally lost your mind."

"I know what I'm doing," Dumbledore assured her.

As the crowd started to dissipate, Snape held Malfoy back. "You actually refused to fight Granger?"

Malfoy shrugged. "She's a girl."

Snape was biting the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling as he said, "I would believe you, Mr. Malfoy… if I hadn't done the same thing myself when I was about your age."

"Who?" Malfoy wanted to know.

"You make it through the duel with Hermione Granger," Snape said, walking away. "And I'll tell you about it."

-----

With a bit more time to prepare, Malfoy felt better about the duel until a quarter until 8 when Harry came up to him as he stood near the dueling platform.

"Hermione's changed the style of dueling," Harry said, flatly.

"To what?" Malfoy asked, completely confused.

Harry smirked. "How much to you know about sword fighting?"

Malfoy gulped. "Uh, well… my grandfather taught me some… Wait, Granger—"

"She's been taking fencing classes every summer since she was 10," Harry replied. "And don't worry about her killing you. The duel is till one of you draws blood."

"Oh, so this should be a piece of cake, is that what you're saying, Potter?" Malfoy snapped, irritably.

"Oh, just relax, Malfoy," Harry said, rolling his eyes as he wheeled backwards. "This will be fun, watching Hermione kick your arse."

"Fun for you, maybe," Malfoy muttered as Harry headed off.

Malfoy had taken off his robes and sweater as he took the rapier from Snape and turned to see Hermione stepping up to the platform with Remus Lupin. Hermione wore jeans, sneakers, and a long-sleeved black shirt.

"Scared, Malfoy?" Hermione said as she walked to the middle of the platform and brandished her own sword.

"Yes," Malfoy admitted.

"Good," Hermione said as Malfoy walked up and took his position.

"On the count of three," Lupin said, watching Hermione. "One… two…three!"

Hermione lunged first but Malfoy parried the blow, striking his own. "Not bad, Malfoy."

"Thanks," Malfoy replied, making a lunge at Hermione.

In the crowd, Harry, Ron, and Ginny stood near Hermione's end of the platform, watching their friend. "I can't believe _Hermione_ suggested this," Ginny said as the fight went on.

"She's full of surprises, that one," Ron agreed.

"What?" Harry asked, looking at Ron.

Ron looked at Harry then back up at Hermione. "I just… can't help but wondering…"

Harry looked at Hermione and Malfoy fighting, the sounds of swords clashing reverberating off the stone walls. "Wait, you don't think… Hermione and Malfoy?"

Ron shrugged. "Mum told me there's a thin line between love and hate. When you're passionately mad at someone… sometimes… it just means you're actually in love with them."

As Harry watched his best friend fighting his rival he felt the need to say something. "I picked a fight with Cedric."

"What?" Ron said, distracted from Hermione's fight.

"Why?" Ginny asked, confused.

Harry sighed. "I'm not sure… I've been thinking about that all day and… I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" Ginny asked as Ron turned back to the fight.

"I've never been in love before… much less with a guy," Harry said. "And then there's the fact that I can't move my legs… Add to that the fact that I've been unloved ever since I was dumped at the Dursleys… Who would want a neurotic cripple like me?"

"Cedric," Ginny replied, smiling at Harry who had a confused look on his face. "He's been glancing over here for the last few minutes."

Harry looked over and seeing Cedric give a nod in the direction of a small room off of the Great Hall Harry headed over and found himself in the chamber he had been in after his name had been pulled from the Goblet of Fire.

"I've been thinking, Harry," Cedric started once Harry had closed the door behind him. "I love you. And no matter what you say or do, I'm not going to go away."

"Cedric… I have more emotional baggage than a muggle airport," Harry replied. "I'm in a wheelchair."

"And I don't care," Cedric repeated. "I love you. You can push me away as much as you want but I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm scared," Harry said. "Until I came to Hogwarts I never had someone care about me. Then I met Ron and Hermione… And the Weasleys all but adopted me… And now you… I feel safe with you, Cedric. Safe… happy… You were with me when I thought I was going to die."

"I'm not going anywhere, Harry," Cedric repeated and he leaned down to kiss Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm not sure whether I'm going to actually put Malfoy and Hermione together so I welcome input. And the flashback at the end does have a purpose which we'll see next chapter.

Also, I'm in the process of doing a rewrite of 'Thicker Than Blood' which will go in a different road than the original.

And don't forget: Whether Republican or Democrat it is always important to vote. If you don't vote, you lose your right to complain later.

Read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 8

* * *

"I can't believe you missed it, Harry," Ron said that night as he pulled on his pajamas.

"Missed what?" Harry asked, lifting himself onto his own bed.

"Hermione and Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed as Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom came into the room.

"I can't believe she actually kissed him," Neville said, pulling off his robes.

"She _what_?" Harry said, gaping.

"It was near the end of the duel," Dean said, quickly, as though describing a soccer match. "Malfoy and Hermione have their blades locked… then suddenly, he leans forward and kisses her."

"Then Hermione pushes him away, yeah?" Ron went on. "But then she launches herself at him and they're wrapped around each other like—"

"Okay!" Harry said, trying not to think about his one of his best friends and Malfoy snogging. "I just don't understand it… why would Hermione want to kiss Malfoy?"

------------------

"Her name was Lily Evans," Snape said to Draco Malfoy as the teenager started scrubbing the cauldrons in the potions classroom. "We were friends when we were little but as the years went by we grew apart. One day she tried to get me to duel her and I refused. I didn't want to risk hurting her. I loved her. I still love her."

"What happened to her?" Malfoy asked, curiously. He'd never known Snape to open up about personal issues before.

"She died about 13 years ago…" Snape said quietly.

"She ever get married?"

Snape was starting to regret spilling his guts but as he started thinking about Lily, all the feelings and memories he'd repressed came rushing back. "She married… James Potter."

Malfoy stopped scrubbing and looked at his professor and godfather. "Potter's mum?"

"For years she was my dearest friend," Snape said, quietly. "She meant so much to me and I don't believe I ever told her."

"My parents would disown me if they knew that I fancied a mu—a muggleborn," Malfoy said, returning to his detention.

"You just fancy her?" Snape asked, arching an eyebrow. "I've known you since you were born, Draco. Apologizing is not in your nature."

"What do you want me to say?" Malfoy snapped angrily. "That somehow she's got me jumping through hoops to make her happy? That she's better than me? That I can't concentrate when she's around?" Malfoy stood and started pacing. "My whole life I have been raised to hate halfbloods and muggleborns. Now I'm falling for one?"

-------

"He's arrogant… he's made fun of me ever since I came here… and he hates muggleborns!" Hermione was pacing in the girls' dormitory and Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and Ginny Weasley sat there letting her rant. "I can't fall in love with him!" Hermione said, and there was fear and longing in her eyes. "Can I?"

Katie shrugged. "It's not a matter of 'can you' but 'should you'." Seeing Hermione's confusion, she shrugged again. "You've already fallen for him."

Hermione sighed as she sat on her bed. "I just don't know what to do. He's infuriating, but… Malfoy has the… gentlest touch you can imagine."

"Hermione," Ginny said, quietly. "You know how the Malfoys have been beyond cruel to my family. And deep down I say stay away. But…" Waiting until Hermione looked up, Ginny finished, "I've never Seen Draco Malfoy avoid a fight or… apologize to anyone. Somehow… you have him wrapped around your finger."

--------------------------

"Hermione… I don't understand it… and I can't stop it but… I think I love you."

Malfoy looked away from the mirror. He couldn't tell Hermione how he felt. But maybe… Maybe actions really _did_ speak louder than words. He would take Hermione to the Yule Ball. Because he _wanted _to go with her. Leaving the bathroom he headed for the Entrance Hall and slipped out the door heading for Hogsmeade to look for the perfect dress for Hermione.

"Going somewhere, Malfoy?"

Malfoy turned to see Harry wheeling down the dirt path and rolled his eyes. "Diggory might get jealous, you know."

"Actually, he's meeting me in Hogsmeade," Harry replied. "We've been going through a bit of a rough spot so we decided to talk… away from school. What about you?"

"I'm buying a dress for Hermione," Malfoy replied, walking away.

"Buy something blue," Harry offered, following Malfoy. "She looks good in blue."

Malfoy nodded and once he reached the wizarding village he watched Harry wheel towards a small coffee shop. Turning to a shop, Malfoy walked in and started looking at the dresses. He wanted something that would bring out Hermione's natural beauty as well as give her a special glow. Something not too revealing, but that would still show her as a woman rather than a bookworm.

"May I help you?" an elderly witch asked as she came from the back.

"I'm buying a dress for my date," Malfoy said, looking at the dresses. "Is this all you have?"

"First," the witch said, looking thoughtful. "This is for the Hogwarts Yule Ball, yes?"

"Yes," Malfoy replied. "She… looks good in blue."

The witch nodded thoughtfully. "Thin girl?"

"She's… slender," Malfoy said, shrugging. "Maybe a few inches taller than me."

"How are her shoulders?" the witch asked, going to a thick catalogue and flipping through.

"Er…" Draco tried to think but for some reason thoughts of Hermione Granger's shoulders led to images of ducking as she swung a sword at him.

The witch smiled, recognizing young love in the young man's eyes. "Sleeves, sleeveless, off the shoulder…?" she prompted.

Malfoy thought for a moment. "Off the shoulder… something with a low neckline… Nothing too tight but… something that shows off her figure."

The witch nodded and flipped though the book, stopping at a page, turning it so Malfoy could see. "You probably want to go with one of these."

Malfoy studied the dresses, picturing Hermione's face in place of the witches modeling. Finally, he saw the perfect dress. "This one," he said pointing as he dug in his pocket for his bag of galleons. "And—" He asked as inspiration struck him. "Could you… gift wrap it, please?"

The saleswitch smiled. "Of course. I'll have it ready in about an hour."

'_Perfect,'_Malfoy thought. _'That gives me time to take care of accessories.'_

---------------

Getting out of Arithmancy, Hermione was surprised to see Harry sitting outside the class room holding three boxes topped with an envelope. "Harry, where have you been?"

"Cedric and I were talking," Harry explained. "Hermione… You know how hard all this has been on me… and I know you and Ron are my friends, but…"

"I know you love Cedric," Hermione said. "And I remember seeing the two of you together. You have nothing to apologize for, Harry." Looking at the packages, she asked, "What's all this?"

"From Malfoy," Harry replied. "He said to start with the large box first… and that you might want to open them in private."

Hermione nodded and led Harry to the prefects' bathroom. "Harry, come in here. I'm not opening anything from Malfoy alone."

Harry followed and once inside, Hermione locked the door and took the boxes and envelope off of Harry's lap, setting them on one of the small tables by the enormous bath. Opening the large box, Hermione gasped as she pulled out an exquisite evening gown in crystal blue. "Oh, my… This is…"

"Try it on," Harry said, grinning. "Let's see how you look."

Hermione looked slightly embarrassed, but nodded and took the dress behind a nearby dressing screen.

Harry waited and as much as he knew the dress would look wonderful on Hermione, it didn't stop how he felt when Hermione stepped out. The bodice of the dress lay against her curves and the skirt was simple, soft, and seemed to float around her. Harry couldn't stop staring at her.

Hermione twirled, smiling. "Well? What do you think?"

"You look like Cinderella," Harry replied. "O-open the other boxes."

Hermione opened the middle box and found a pair of dazzling pair of strap sandals in silver. "Draco Malfoy…" she muttered. "This is too much." But opening the last box, Hermione almost fainted. There was a beautiful snowflake necklace studded with diamonds along with matching earrings.

As Harry watched Hermione slip the shoes, necklace, and earrings on, he could tell that she was excited to be going to the ball dressed like a fairy tale princess. Malfoy had obviously gone all out for the Yule Ball, including a day at a wizarding spa the morning of the ball. It seemed as if Hermione had found her Prince Charming.

And all Harry could think was that if Malfoy turned out to be a frog, then he would be a dead man when Hermione got through with him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**6 Months Ago**_

"_Kill the spare!"_

_Those cold, sinister words made Cedric Diggory freeze in fear. He was going to die… But just as the man holding a wand said the words 'Avada Kedavra' Cedric felt himself hit the ground. Turning, he saw that Harry was right next to him. "Harry, who—"_

"_Stupefy!" Harry said, pointing his wand at Wormtail. When the former Marauder deflected it, Harry jumped up, pulling Cedric up with him._

_Ducking behind a mausoleum, Harry said, quickly, "Get back to the portkey. Get help!"_

"_And leave you to fight that lunatic?" Cedric said, looking surprised. "Not bloody likely."_

"_It's not him I'm worried about," Harry said, looking around the side of the stone. "It's—Ahhhh!!" Pain exploded in his head, emanating from his scar. "Go!" Harry shouted through the pain. "Now!" Standing and trying to think even though the pain from the scar was driving him to tears, Harry dashed out from the cover of the mausoleum but was caught by Wormtail who slashed his wand arm with a gleaming silver knife._

_With a flick of his wand, Wormtail bound both Harry and Cedric. "The Dark Lord rises this night. And neither of you will stop it."_

_Going to a gently bubbling cauldron, Wormtail let Harry's blood drip into the potion. "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken…"_

_Harry watched as Wormtail added a bone from the grave of Tom Riddle, Sr. and then sliced of his own hand. The child-like creature Wormtail had dropped into the potion seemed to be absorbing the potion and flame surrounding it. Shadow enveloped the creature and Harry heard Cedric gasp as the two teenagers stared at a resurrected Lord Voldemort._

"_Harry…" Voldemort said, his voice soft, but cold and deadly. "How nice of you to bring a guest to my rebirthing."_

"_Give me your arm, Wormtail," Voldemort said, turning to his minion. When Wormtail offered his bleeding stump, the Dark Lord said, sharply, "The other arm…" Pressing the point of his wand to Wormtail's arm, a tattoo of the Dark Mark appeared jet black._

"_Please tell me you have a plan," Cedric whispered to Harry._

"_Have you ever dueled before?" Harry asked. _

"_What?" Cedric asked, not sure if he'd heard correctly._

"_Might come in handy," Harry said as about 12 people apparated around Voldemort. "Of course if we're outnumbered…"_

_When their bonds suddenly vanished, Harry and Cedric jumped up but before they could act they were surrounded by Death Eaters and face to face with Voldemort. "So this is how the great Harry Potter meets his end…" Voldemort said, smiling, as he pointed his wand. "Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

_Cedric dropped to the ground as the two spells collided. "Harry!" he shouted from the ground. "Kill him!"_

"_How?!" Harry asked, willing the Killing Curse back into Voldemort's wand. _'Please… I just want to get out of this… and see Ron and Hermione again…'

"_HARRY!" Cedric shouted as he watched the Killing Curse from Voldemort's wand fire back at it's caster. The spell hit Voldemort and what looked and felt like a giant shockwave of magic knocked Harry off his feet. Cedric stood and watched Harry land, hit back colliding with a headstone. "Harry!"_

_The Death Eaters were disapparating as Cedric ran to Harry, dropping to his knees. "Harry, wake up… come on, we need to… Harry?" Looking around, Cedric saw the TriWizard cup lying about 10 feet away. Grabbing Harry's limp wrist, he used a summoning spell and caught the portkey as it flew towards him._

_---------_

_Landing at the start of the maze at Hogwarts, Cedric looked frantically around. "I need help! He's hurt!"_

"_What happened?" McGonagall said as she and Dumbledore rushed forward._

"_We—Harry and I—grabbed the Cup. But it was a portkey! We landed in this graveyard and—" Cedric said, breathless._

_Madame Pomfrey came forth and when she looked up at Dumbledore, her expression was very grave. "We need to get Potter to St. Mungo's."_

"_I will take him," Dumbledore said, bending down and lifting Harry up. Hurrying out of the Quidditch pitch, Dumbledore wasn't even aware of Cedric Diggory following him until the teenager asked, "Is Harry going to be okay?"_

_Getting outside the anti-apparation wards, Dumbledore said, simply, "I can not say." When he vanished, Cedric apparated as well, finding himself in the lobby of St. Mungo's Hospital. _

"_Professor Dumbledore!" Said a wizard in white robes. "Is that… Harry Potter?!"_

"_He has been severely injured," Dumbledore said, lowering Harry onto a stretcher that another medi-wizard conjured._

"_We'll do what we can," the healer promised as Harry was whisked away._

_--_

_Only an hour later, the entire Weasley family came in and Molly went to Dumbledore who looked solemn. "Is he alright?!"_

_Dumbledore looked up. "The healers are still working on Harry."_

"_How bad?" Molly asked._

"_Harry's spinal cord was severed," Dumbledore said, flatly. "The magical shockwave that hit Harry has also left him blind."_

"_I should have pulled him down," said a quiet voice._

_Turning, Molly Weasley saw Cedric Diggory sitting on the floor, his back to the wall. "Cedric?"_

"_If I'd pulled him down… he'd be fine…" Cedric said, numbly._

"_You saved Harry's life," Molly said, putting a comforting hand on Cedric's shoulder. "You brought him back here…"_

"_Professor Dumbledore," said Healer Nora Jenks as she came out. _

"_How is Harry?" Cedric asked, getting up._

"_Mr. Potter is still unconscious," Jenks replied. "We've done what we can with the spinal injury, but he'll still be paralyzed from the waist down. There's nothing we can do about the blindness, unfortunately."_

"_Can I see him?" Cedric asked. "Please? I-I just need to know he's okay."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know this chapter is tiny but there's a lot of emotion here and we get Cedric's take on the flashback in the previous chapter.

Chapter 9

* * *

December arrived with a blizzard. The cold winds whipped snow around the castle and inside, the students were forced to wear their heavier cloaks and gloves to class.

Up in his office, Dumbledore enjoyed the heat from the fire in the fireplace as he sipped a cup of hot chocolate and reflected on what Snape had told him the previous week. Despite their differences, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger seemed to be more comfortable with each other. Smiling, Dumbledore considered the idea of the two as a match. It would be interesting to say the least…

A knock on the door pulled the headmaster from his thoughts and he said, "Come in."

Cedric Diggory entered the room, looking both nervous and confused. "Sir, I…"

"Have a seat, Mr. Diggory," Dumbledore said, withdrawing his wand and conjuring a second cup of hot chocolate.

Cedric sat and took the offered cup, sipping before speaking. "A few days ago… I was thinking about… that night… I've been replaying it in my mind…"

"Quite understandable," Dumbledore said, with a nod.

"I can't… help feeling guilty," Cedric said, sipping his hot chocolate again. "I… I should be dead. If Harry hadn't saved me… It's my fault he's in the wheelchair."

"Mr. Diggory, you are a courageous and loyal young man," Dumbledore replied, leaning back in his chair. "Your feelings are understandable. But you did not send Harry crashing into that headstone."

"If we hadn't taken the Cup together…" Cedric went on. "Or… If I had just run when he told me to… Harry doesn't deserve this. It should be me. _I_ put Harry in danger. _I_ should be the one unable to walk…"

"Mr. Diggory, guilt is a powerful emotion… But let me ask you a question," Dumbledore said as he leaned forward. "Do you love Harry… out of guilt?"

"No! I love Harry for who he is!" Cedric exclaimed. "But… Lately… it seems like he's been trying to get rid of me… And… To be honest… I'm scared to be without him. I almost lost Harry once… Losing him again…"

"If it is any comfort, Harry is also afraid," Dumbledore said, smiling. "You know of Harry's homelife before this?"

Cedric nodded. "Hermione told me that Harry's aunt practically worked him to death… and his uncle and cousin liked to hit him…"

"Even now, Harry maintains a distance from his friends," Dumbledore went on. "Not letting them be as close as he could. He believes Molly Weasley only cares about him because he is friends with her sons and daughter. He does not truly understand that she regards him as a son. Harry does not believe he is worthy of such love and friendship and loyalty."

Cedric considered this for a while. "When I saw that Harry was willing to risk his life to save all of the hostages in the lake… At first I though he was being stupid. But he felt that saving others was more important than saving himself. That's… when I started falling in love with him." Standing and wandering about the room, Cedric kept talking, not noticing the door opening again. "I look at Harry… and I understand that there's nothing wrong with the world that can't be fixed by what is right in the world. I love his heart… his spirit… I can't imagine life without him."

"You really mean that?"

Cedric turned to see Harry wheeling into the room. "Harry…"

"You really do love me?" Harry asked, feeling tears well up in his eyes. "I'm nothing special…"

"Harry, you saved my life," Cedric said, looking his boyfriend in the eye. "When I'm with you I'm happier than I've ever been in my whole life."

"I don't deserve—" Harry started to say.

"You don't deserve what?" Cedric asked. "To be happy? To have friends who would do anything for you? To have a good and happy life?" Sitting down so he was facing Harry, Cedric took Harry's hands. "Harry, you deserve all that and more. Never tell yourself otherwise."

"B-but I'm just Harry."

"You will never… ever… be 'Just Harry' to me," Cedric said, leaning forward and kissing him.

Harry felt something different in Cedric's kiss this time. There was love, certainly… tenderness… But there was a promise when Cedric's lips touched his. A promise that no matter what the future held, nothing would keep them from each other.


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I thought I wouldn't, but I think I'm going to end up putting Malfoy and Hermione together.

Next chapter we find out what Harry and Cedric got up to after the Yule Ball.

Read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 10

* * *

Lucius Malfoy's words couldn't have been more plain.

Draco read and reread his father's letter, still not certain of how to respond.

Theodore Nott had divulged the knowledge of Draco's infatuation with Hermione Granger and now Malfoy Sr. had issued his son an ultimatum: Renounce his relationship with Hermione Granger or be disowned from the Malfoy family

And truth be told, Draco didn't relish either choice. He had grown used to the luxury and power that came with the Malfoy name. But losing Hermione wasn't a pleasant prospect either. Looking around, Malfoy saw Harry leaving the Great Hall and in a moment of either stupidity or brilliance, Malfoy grabbed his things and quickly followed Harry down one of the hallways. "Potter!"

Harry stopped, wheeling around to face his rival. "Malfoy. What do you want?"

"I need… your advice…" Malfoy admitted. "My father had found out about Hermione Granger and he's threatened to cut me off unless I break up with her."

Harry crossed his arms as he asked, "Do you want me to tell you what you _should_ do or what I know you _will_ do?" He was both annoyed and amused by Malfoy seeking his advice but the greater question was whether or not Malfoy would actually take his advice.

"What do you mean by that?" Malfoy asked, with more of a snap in his voice than he'd intended.

"Personally, I think you should tell your father to piss off," Harry replied. "But I know you like having money more than you like having someone actually like you so you're going to dump Hermione." An evil grin spread across Harry's face. "And I hope I'm around to see her hex you into oblivion."

"Even if I did choose my father," Malfoy thought out loud. "—he would try and hurt Hermione just to make sure it wasn't a trick. And he… he can't hurt her because I think I actually—"

"Actually what?" Harry asked, smirking. "Love her?"

"She's an insufferable know-it-all but… she's really not that bad to be around," Malfoy said.

"Look," Harry said with a sigh. "Talk to Hermione. Figure this out with her." Harry caught sight of Cedric coming down the hallway and as he wheeled towards his boyfriend, he added, "Get your father arrested or something."

Malfoy sighed and headed to the library where he found Hermione working on her homework for Transfiguration, Charms, and Arithmancy. Not bothering with small talk, Malfoy said, "My father found out about our… relationship. He has given me a choice: you or my family."

"So why are you here?" Hermione asked, not looking up from her essays. "I presume that you've already written him back claiming that I had you under the influence of a love potion or a spell."

"I haven't replied yet," Malfoy said, shortly. "And thinking on it… I think I'd rather like to tell him to piss off."

Hermione looked up from her homework and gave Malfoy a pointed look. "Really?"

"I've always gotten what I want," Malfoy replied. "If I work for the Weasley twins that will give me some money. And I can contact Gringotts before replying to my father and secure my own vault with enough galleons to last me for a few years." Sitting opposite Hermione, Malfoy went on. "My greatest concern is you. My father would hurt you to hurt me."

"I can take care of myself," Hermione assured him. "Besides, the Ministry has all former Death Eaters under constant surveillance."

"Are you… Are you saying that you _want_ to date me?" Malfoy asked, confused.

Hermione leaned back in her chair and replied, "Would that be a bad thing?"

Malfoy gave her a smile. "No… I suppose not."

-------------------------------

As Harry sat before the mirror on the Gryffindor boys' dormitory the night of the Yule Ball, he couldn't help feeling nervous about the night ahead. Oh, his dress robes looked fine and his hair was—well, messy, but less messy than usual. Everything seemed to be going like clockwork. But he still felt nervous.

"Are you coming, Harry?" Neville Longbottom asked as he grabbed something off of his bed and headed for the door, holding it open for his friend.

"Yeah," Harry replied, as he turned away from the mirror. Looking at the small, clear, plastic container Neville held, Harry grinned. "Is that a corsage?"

"D-do you think Ginny will like it?" Neville asked, hesitantly.

"She'll love it. She loves orchids," Harry replied. Catching Neville's look, he added, "She told me when I was at her house summer before 4th year."

As the two headed out of Gryffindor Tower and down to the Great Hall, Neville asked, "How are you dealing with… well, you know…?"

Harry shrugged. "It's… hard sometimes," he admitted. "I know I'm never going to have the life I had before, but… I'm dealing with it."

At the bottom of the main staircase, Harry saw Cedric waiting and as he approached his boyfriend, Harry tried to cover his nerves.

"You look great, Harry," Cedric said with a smile as he saw Harry.

"Thanks," Harry replied, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. "So do you." Looking around at the other students starting to head into the Great Hall. "Have you seen Ron or Hermione yet?"

"Ron came by a few minutes with Luna Lovegood," Cedric replied, opening the door of the Great Hall for Harry. "I haven't seen Hermione yet. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious," Harry replied as he and Cedric headed for one of the small tables near the front of the hall.

"Harry, is something wrong?" Cedric asked, taking Harry's hand.

"It's nothing," Harry shrugged with a smile. Seeing that Cedric wanted to press the issue, Harry started looking around the room for Hermione. Catching a glimpse of a familiar blue gown out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Hermione coming towards the table on the arm of Draco Malfoy. The blue evening gown Hermione wore fit her perfectly and the snowflake pendant and earrings she wore sparkled in the glow of the white and silver candles floating near the ceiling.

'_She doesn't feel that way about you,'_ said a small voice in the back of Harry's mind as he watched Hermione. _'She's not attracted to you. You're just a friend to her.'_

--

As the night wore on, Hermione started to get the impression that she wasn't welcome at Harry's table. After a while, she looked at Malfoy and Cedric and said in as sweet a voice as she could, "Would the two of you mind if Harry and I had a moment alone?"

Cedric nodded, giving Harry and Hermione a smile before standing but when Malfoy stood, he gave Hermione an 'are you sure?' look.

Hermione gave a tiny nod and watched Cedric and Malfoy walk away before turning to Harry. "Harry, I've always felt closer to you than any of my other friends. And I know that you and Cedric care about each other… But why don't you tell me what's been bothering you?"

"I do love Cedric," Harry said, not wanting to look at Hermione. "But… The past few days… I've been… more and more attracted to you…"

Hermione gave Harry a smile as she reached for his hand and waited patiently until he looked at her. "Harry, you're my best friend. But that's as far as it goes between us."

"I know," Harry muttered. "I just… I had to say it." Looking over at where Malfoy and Cedric were Harry wondered what they would think about he and Hermione sitting alone.

--

"You trust Hermione and Potter to be alone together?" Malfoy asked when Cedric handed him a cup of punch from the refreshments table.

"They're just friends," Cedric replied. "And I know Harry wouldn't do anything."

"Really?" Malfoy questioned, amazed. "And why is that, exactly?" Studying Cedric closely, he smirked as he said, "Potter can't do it, can he?"

"That's crass, even for you, Malfoy," Cedric snapped, a note of disgust in his voice. Still glaring at Malfoy, he admitted, "It's… No… I mean… we haven't actually…" After a moment Cedric bristled. "And… Why am I even talking to _you_ about this?" But after a while, Cedric's brow raised in incredulity. "Wait—you—you think that Harry and Hermione…?"

"You can't tell me you didn't see the way Potter was eyeing Hermione," Draco persisted. "Hell, I've been looking at her that way myself lately." Seeing that Cedric was about to protest, he went on. "I trust Hermione for the most part. But what's to stop them from snogging when we're not around? And don't tell me you're not worried," he added when Cedric opened his mouth to speak again.

After a moment, Cedric smiled, but it was a bittersweet smile. "The difference between you and me, Malfoy," Cedric said, calmly. "—is that I would give Harry up if he met someone else who made him happier than I do."

"Really?" Malfoy asked, a twinge of doubt in his voice. "As much as you care about Potter you'd just let him go if he fell in love with Hermione?"

Cedric hesitated but he nodded. "Yes… I would." After a moment, he asked, "Would you give up Hermione?"

Malfoy grinned and shook his head. "Are you bloody joking? I've just now started to win her over. I'll fight to keep her." Starting to head back to the table, Cedric following, Malfoy added, "As I'm starting to learn… if anything is worth having it's worth fighting to keep."

"So I'm worth fighting for?" Hermione said as Draco walked up.

"I have done a lot to win your favor," Malfoy said, with a charming smile, offering his hand to Hermione. "And now I do believe I would like to dance with you, Miss Granger."

"I'd like that, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione replied, taking his hand and letting him lead her to the dance floor.

As Hermione and Malfoy headed off, Cedric smiled at Harry. "Do _you_ want to dance?"

Harry rolled his eyes as he said, "Ha ha, very funny…"

"So was Malfoy right?" Cedric asked, flatly. "Were you and Hermione…?"

Harry sighed. "Hermione's my best friend. Nothing more."

"But you've thought about her like that," Cedric said, softly.

"I love _you_, Cedric," Harry replied, sincerely. "But I won't deny that Hermione has a place in my heart as well."

"But you… you're not _in_ love with her, are you?" Cedric asked, nervously.

"I love Hermione like she's my sister," Harry said. "She's my best friend. It's just… seeing her in that dress…"

"She does look smashing," Cedric agreed, watching Hermione and Malfoy dancing before looking back at Harry. "But I'll take you any day." Taking Harry's hand, Cedric said, "I love you, Harry."

Hermione glanced over at Harry and Cedric before looking back at Malfoy. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Malfoy replied, twirling Hermione.

"Why are you with me?" Hermione asked, simply. "You hate mudbloods…"

Malfoy smiled as he pulled Hermione close. "Because you do what no one else has ever dared to do… Stand up to me… Give me a swift kick in the arse… You are a force, Hermione Granger… One which I hope that… someday… I'll be able to understand…" Leaning forward, Malfoy met Hermione's lips in a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hadn't really intended to update this story but I had a few ideas and just started writing. In regards to the note Malfoy gives Hermione at the end of the chapter, the first two lines are from the 'Saved By the Bell' wedding song and do not belong to me.

Chapter 11

* * *

Christmas morning, Harry awoke early when—as he attempted to change his sleeping position half-asleep—the pain in his back flared sharply. Closing his eyes tightly against the pain, Harry tried to breathe as the muscles in his back started to cramp. Moving as slowly as he could, Harry rolled over so he was facing his nightstand. Pausing a moment to let the newest wave of pain pass, Harry tried not to cry out as the pain started radiating up his back and down through his lower body. After grabbing one of the tiny vials of anti-pain potions he kept in the drawer, he gulped it down and just lay still for a few moments, waiting for the pain to subside.

After nearly 30 minutes, however, Harry still had sharp pain in his back and he was starting to feel his legs tingling. Looking over at Ron, he said, "Ron. Ron, wake up." But his best friend was still sound asleep.

"Harry?" Cedric said as he came into the room holding a small pile of wrapped presents. Setting them down with the rest of the gifts at the foot of Harry's bed, Cedric looked at his boyfriend, concerned. "Harry, are you okay?"

"No," Harry said, as the pain ebbed ever so slightly. "My back is killing me."

Cedric looked at Harry for a moment and then said, "Okay, hold on. I'll go get Madame Pomfrey."

Harry nodded as Cedric hurried out of the room just as Ron sat up. "Harry, you okay?" Ron asked, looking at his best friend. "What's wrong?"

"My back," Harry replied, feeling tears in his eyes.

"What can I do?" Ron asked, not sure of what to do.

"Cedric's getting Madame Pomfrey," Harry said, trying to focus on Ron. But as Harry went to throw the blankets off, he felt a rising sense of panic when he realized that not only was the tingling in his legs gone, but so was all other sensation. "Oh, God," Harry said, touching his thigh. "I can't feel my legs."

"What?" Ron said, looking more worried than before.

"I-I can't feel my legs," Harry said again. Pinching himself, he felt nothing and started to sit up but Ron stopped him.

"Maybe you shouldn't move," Ron suggested. "So you don't make it worse?"

Harry nodded and carefully moved so that he was laying flat on his back just as Cedric came in with Madame Pomfrey.

xxxxx

Two hours later, Harry found himself in the MRI scanner at Healing Wands Rehab Center. Once Pomfrey had done a few magical scans and found nothing to explain Harry's back pain and the loss of sensation in his legs, she'd conferred with Dumbledore and they had transferred Harry to the rehabilitation center for further tests, muggle and magical.

Looking at the inside of the MRI, Harry was starting to feel a bit better after one of the muggle doctors had put him on a morphine drip. He hoped that it wasn't anything serious. He didn't need any other problems right now. When he came out of the MRI, Harry saw Dr. Candlewood looking at him. "What's wrong with me?" Harry asked as two healers levitated him back onto a stretcher.

"There's a sliver of bone pinching the nerves in your spine, Harry," Zoe said, simply. "We need to remove it but that means we have to do spinal surgery again."

"Okay," Harry said, in a would-be calm voice.

Zoe was impressed by Harry's bravery but she wanted to understand the risks in the surgery. "There's a fair amount of swelling where the bone sliver is. It'll make things a bit more complicated and there's a possibility that you could end up with a permanent loss of sensation from the waist down."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Okay. But there's still a chance I could regain sensation, right?"

"Yes," Zoe admitted. She wanted to give Harry hope but she didn't feel very optimistic. Given the scans and the placement of the sliver of bone, she didn't like Harry's chances of regaining sensation in his lower body.

* * *

In the Great Hall in Hogwarts, the morning after the Yule Ball the whole school was buzzing about Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. There was speculation about why the two were so close—the most popular theory was that there was a payoff of some type involved.

But Malfoy ignored the comments as he sat in the Great Hall at breakfast, looking over at Hermione who seemed distracted. He had heard that Harry had left the castle very early that morning although no one was mentioning as to why. Looking over at the Hufflepuff table, Malfoy noticed that Cedric Diggory was also looking distracted as he picked at his breakfast. After a few more bites of eggs and toast, Malfoy gulped down the last of his orange juice and walked over to Hermione.

Looking up as Malfoy said her name Hermione didn't care about all the looks everyone was giving her. She didn't care about what the others said as she took Malfoy's hand and headed for the main doors. All she wanted was to feel Malfoy hold her—even though a small part of her was screaming that it was WRONG! Malfoy had never even given her a second look. He hated muggleborns. And yet as they sat in a secluded alcove on the 3rd floor, Hermione wanted more than anything to just stay with him and forget everything that was going on.

"I won't ask what's wrong," Malfoy said, calmly, taking Hermione's hands in his and looking into her beautiful brown eyes. "I know it's something about Potter. If you want to tell me… I'll listen. But if you don't want to tell me, that's alright as well." He waited for a few minutes, watching the struggle in Hermione's face. Why couldn't he leave well enough alone? Because Hermione Granger—muggleborn or not—was the smartest witch in the school. Because once she'd learned to toughen up a bit she was a force to be reckoned with.

Because he was envious of all that she had: true friends, loving parents, brains…

Looking at Hermione, Malfoy wasn't sure of what to feel as he sat with her. All he knew was that it felt right.

* * *

Lying in his hospital bed at the rehabilitation center the morning of the surgery, Harry was afraid.

In an hour Zoe Candlewood would be taking him to the operating room where she would attempt to remove the fragment of vertebrae digging into his spinal cord. Afterwards for the next 3 months Harry would be in a back and neck brace to keep him from moving and aggravating his spine any further. To make matters worse, because lifting himself could cause further injury, Harry would either have to remain in the rehab center until the doctors and healers felt that he could move without further injury or Harry would have to have someone help lift him.

Neither option was particularly appealing.

Looking up at the ceiling, Harry really didn't want to have to stay here for three months. Nor did he want some stranger picking him up every time he needed to get up in the morning or go to the bathroom. And what if something went wrong during surgery? As Harry lay as still as possible, he thought about what all could go wrong. What if he ended up paralyzed from the neck down? He'd be unable to even use his arms or even breathe on his own.

Harry couldn't help cringing at the thought of himself as a quadriplegic, permanently hooked up to machines to help him breathe, unable to move at all. Looking down as he balled his hands into fists, he knew he was fortunate. He could still get around on his own and hopefully after today, he'd regain the sensation in his legs again.

xxxxxxxxxxx

That evening, when Harry came out of the anesthesia, he was surprised to see Sirius at the foot of the bed, one arm resting on an enormous pile of gifts. "What's all this?" Harry asked, looking at the presents.

"Since you didn't get to open your Christmas gifts," Sirius replied as he helped Harry sit up a bit more. "I brought them over about an hour ago."

"It's just you?" Harry asked as he put his glasses on.

"Molly's bringing you breakfast in the morning," Sirius replied. "Cedric's parents wanted to spend Christmas with him."

"I understand," Harry replied, eyeing the gifts as Sirius piled them in his lap. "Did Dr. Candlewood say how the surgery went?"

Sirius nodded as he sat on the edge of Harry's bed. "They got the bone sliver without causing further damage. But it can take a few weeks for you to start getting the sensation back in your legs."

Harry didn't say anything for a moment but he wanted to ask Sirius about something. "Sirius, I… I need to ask you a question…" When his godfather nodded, Harry felt himself blush. "About… sex."

"Ahhh," Sirius said, knowingly. "You and Cedric, I presume?"

As a reflex, Harry tried to nod, forgetting about the brace he wore to keep him from moving his neck and back. "Yeah," he replied, feeling embarrassed.

Sirius thought about the subject for a while as Harry started ripping open his presents. But realizing what Harry actually meant, Sirius said, "Did you mean… can you actually have a physical relationship with someone?" Harry didn't say anything as he unwrapped a new sweater from Mrs. Weasley along with a box of candied hazelnuts and pecans. "Have you talked to the doctors or healers?"

"No," Harry replied, quietly. "It's embarrassing, you know? And what if I can't have sex? What if Cedric and I want to have a physical relationship?"

"Harry, the first thing you need to think about right now is recovering," Sirius replied, giving Harry a meaningful look. "Then you can worry about the other thing."

* * *

It wasn't unusual for Malfoy to be a night owl. Although this year it seemed to take him much longer than usual to get to sleep. Usually he just stayed in the common room reading or doing last minute work on homework.

But tonight Malfoy was in the Room of Requirement which had morphed itself into a mediaeval artist's studio backlit by almost a dozen burning torches. Seated before an artist's table, Malfoy drew the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. A vision in an exquisite blue evening gown, wearing sandals so silvery, they could have been glass, and around her neck was a dazzling snowflake pendant.

Malfoy hadn't lied when he'd told Hermione that his father didn't approve of his interest in art. But Malfoy's mother encouraged the talent and interest when at all possible. In fact—unbeknownst to Lucius Malfoy—two of Draco's paintings hung in the halls of Malfoy Manor.

Malfoy finished the drawing and reached for a quill resting in a nearby inkwell. With a flourish, he signed his name in the bottom right corner and after a few moments, he re-dipped the quill and wrote a quick message on the upper part of the paper. After writing another note and sealing it up in an envelope with his own private wax seal, Malfoy called one of the Hogwarts house elves. When the diminutive creature appeared, Malfoy handed it the envelope and after using a spell to frame the drawing, said, "Place the drawing in Gryffindor Tower, near the girls' dormitory and place the envelope on Hermione Granger's nightstand."

The house elf bowed, replying, "Yes, sir," before disappearing from the room.

After a deep sigh, Malfoy extinguished all but one of the torches—the one that was always lit when he first entered here.

Hermione seemed to be like a drug he couldn't get out of his system. The fire he felt when he was around her—a fire that could burn you as painfully as any real flame, or fill you up with a warmth that seemed to spread to your very soul. Every day lately, Malfoy tried to remind himself of all he'd been raised to believe about muggleborns but he always thought of Hermione to counter all of his father's arguments.

After putting his supplies away, he yawned and headed out of the room and towards bed, hoping that he wasn't caught by Filch tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Hermione awoke the next morning, she heard a commotion down in the Common Room. Seeing the letter on her nightstand, she picked it up, turning it over to see if there was any indication of who sent it. At the very bottom of the back of the envelope was a line of text and Hermione laughed to herself as she read: _'Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons for you are crunchy and taste good with mustard.'_

Taking the letter with her as she headed downstairs, Hermione wondered what Malfoy had done to cause such a fuss, but as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw the other girls gathered around a framed portrait, although they all parted to let her through.

Hermione gave a soft gasp as she saw her own portrait, dressed in the gown she'd worn to the Yule Ball. Taking another step towards the portrait, she read the words at the top of the drawing. _'For tonight an angel came to life. A fairy tale princess whose beauty can never be fully captured on canvas.'_ In the bottom corner, Hermione saw Malfoy's name and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Finding herself speechless, Hermione opened the letter and sat down in a nearby chair as she read:

'_Offer me your hand and I will give my heart._

_Ask me for a sketch and I'll paint a work of art._

_Hermione, I don't know what to say to you to tell you what I feel. I just know that for some reason you have captivated me and I don't want to let go of that._

_D.M.'_

Hermione wasn't sure what to make of all this. Was Malfoy saying he was in love with her? No, that couldn't be… Hermione looked at the letter and the portrait and found that for once she didn't have the answer to a question.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

The shit hit the fan the first of January.

On a snowy, blustery Tuesday, Lucius Malfoy came to Hogwarts, eyes as cold as the wind outside just as Draco came down the main staircase, arm in arm with Hermione.

Draco froze as he reached the bottom of the stairs, eyes wide in fear as he saw his father's hand tighten on his walking stick. Stepping in front of Hermione, shielding her, Draco stood his ground even though his heart was pounding. "Just get out of here, Father," Draco said, trying to sound braver than he felt.

"For years," Lucius said, coldly. "I wondered why you would talk of Hermione Granger… and yet you never once called her a mudblood."

"Not to you, perhaps," Hermione said, calmly. "He's said it plenty of times to me."

A slick smile on his face, Lucius took a few steps to the side so as to get a better view of Hermione but Draco turned as well, still shielding Hermione. "So you fell in love with a muggleborn." Using his walking stick, he pushed his son aside and studied Hermione who started at him defiantly. "Well, you could do worse, Draco. And the intelligence of Miss Granger is very well known." He circled Hermione once before turning to Draco. "This could work to our advantage. The Malfoy line could use a strong line of intelligence."

Draco wasn't sure what his father was up to but he knew that it couldn't possibly be anything good. "So what are you saying?"

Lucius's smile made Hermione's skin crawl as he turned back to her. "Miss Granger… consider yourself betrothed… to Draco."

Draco and Hermione exchanged looks as Lucius swept out of the castle.

* * *

At Healing Wands Rehab Center, Harry felt bored as he lay in bed, finishing up his Potions essay. He didn't want to be in a hospital bed for the next few months but the idea of being in Hogwarts and needing help just getting in and out of bed… that was even less appealing. So Harry had opted to stay at the rehab center.

But since classes had resumed at Hogwarts Hermione, Cedric, and the Weasleys weren't able to come and visit as often as during the holidays.

"Want some company?"

Harry looked up to see Sirius come in and sit down by the bed. "Company would be great," Harry replied, as he put his essay and books aside. "I hate being stuck here," Harry complained as he reached a hand up to scratch his nose.

"Imagine being stuck in Azkaban for 12 years," Sirius countered. Seeing that instead of cheering Harry up he seemed to feel worse, Sirius sighed. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Harry muttered, reaching for the bed control. "I think I'm going to take a nap, Sirius."

Sirius nodded and gathered up Harry's books and set them on the nightstand before taking Harry's glasses and setting them on top. "I'll be down in the cafeteria if you need me, Prongslet."

"'Kay," Harry said, sleepily as he closed his eyes.

Sirius left the room and closed the door behind him as Zoe Candlewood came down the hall towards Harry's room. "Harry's resting," Sirius said as she eyed him.

"Good," she replied, nodding. "The more he rests the faster he'll heal and the sooner he can get out of here."

As the doctor started to turn and walk away, Sirius stopped her. "Wait." When she turned, a questioning look on her face, he asked, "Would you like to get a cup of tea with me?"

Zoe hesitated but after a moment, she smiled. "Sure. Sounds good." Sirius grinned and took a few steps towards Zoe, offering her his arm. When she took it, the two headed towards the elevators.

* * *

With Harry in the hospital, Ginny Weasley had been drafted as the replacement Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She certainly had talent and she was an excellent flyer, but Angelina wondered how Harry would feel about being replaced. She remembered when Harry had first joined the team, how nervous he had been. And thinking back to last year and seeing Harry out flying the dragon… Harry Potter was born to be on a broom. He was magnificent in the air and the best seeker Hogwarts had ever seen since James Potter—Harry's father.

The stands and floor of the Quidditch pitch had been magically cleared of snow and Cedric sat with Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and Draco Malfoy. All of them were bundled up in their warmest clothes, and Cedric frowned slightly as he saw Malfoy put an arm around Hermione. The whole school knew about the betrothal by now and Hermione and Draco were very reluctant to discuss the issue which had caused something of a rift between Hermione and Ron who couldn't believe Hermione had actually agreed to marry Malfoy.

Hermione had countered with the research she had done on wizarding betrothals which stated that once a betrothal had been sealed it could not be broken except in the event of the death of either Hermione or Draco.

Cedric didn't know if Harry had been told about the betrothal. Since Harry had opted not to come back to Hogwarts while recovering from surgery, it wasn't easy to know what information had and had not been relayed. Cedric knew why Harry hadn't wanted to come back to the castle but he couldn't help but feel a bit like Harry was using the situation to avoid him.

Being with Harry was filled with challenges, including the obvious ones of being in a homosexual relationship and Harry's disability. It had taken Cedric's parents a while to accept that their son was gay and the fact that Harry was in a wheelchair was also a bit off-putting. But Cedric loved Harry and wouldn't trade the love he felt for Harry for anything. But when Cedric started to wonder about if their roles were reversed—if Harry could walk again and Cedric was in the wheelchair—he always wondered if he and Harry would still be together.

* * *

Valentine's Day fell on a cold, snowy Saturday and Cedric took the opportunity to visit Harry in the hospital. After getting the directions to Harry's room, Cedric headed down the hall and found that Harry wasn't in the room. After a moment, he sat down on the bed, looking at the stack of books and papers piled on the nightstand. Harry had obviously been using most of his time to keep up on homework. As Cedric stood and organized Harry's things, a small, leather-bound book fell to the floor. After setting everything else aside, Cedric picked up the book and opened it, finding it to be a journal.

Going to the very first entry, Cedric looked at the date and saw that it was from more than 6 years ago.

_June 25, 1989_

_Uncle Vernon broke my arm yesterday. _

_It made my 8__th__ visit to emergency this year and the nurses wanted me to tell them who hurt me. _

_Uncle Vernon said he'd throw me out into the street if I told anyone. _

_I just want to be safe._

Cedric felt a surge of anger towards Harry's relatives. All Harry ever wanted was to be safe. To be loved. Seeing that Harry hadn't yet returned, Cedric started to put the journal away, but he hesitated. These were Harry's private thoughts… but he also wanted to know more about Harry. Feeling guilty for invading Harry's privacy, Cedric withdrew his wand and using a duplicating spell, copied Harry's journal.

Seeing someone coming, Cedric looked up to see a nurse pushing someone in a wheelchair. Realizing that it was Harry, he quickly tucked the journal away in his cloak and waited until the nurse had helped Harry back into bed before turning and heading out of the room. "Happy Valentine's Day, Harry," Cedric said as he sat on the edge of the bed and adjusted the incline so Harry was sitting up. Cedric leaned forward and kissed Harry on the lips. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," Harry replied, wincing as he tried to shift positions slightly.

Taking Harry's hand, Cedric made sure Harry was looking his in the eye as he said, "You know you can talk to me, Harry. About anything. I love you. Whatever's happened to you… whatever your aunt and uncle did to you… you don't have to be embarrassed or ashamed."

"I-I know," Harry said, quietly, looking away as he felt tears come to his eyes.

"Hey…" Cedric said, gently, cupping Harry's chin in his hand. "Talk to me, Harry."

Harry sniffed deeply but refused to look at Cedric. How could he understand what it was like to have people hurt you on purpose? To have your _family_ physically, verbally, and emotionally abuse you all because you had special abilities?" Looking at Cedric, Harry said, "You want to hear how I was abused for 13 years? How I've had 19 broken bones in my life? How I've been punched, kicked, slapped, knocked down stairs, and forced to live in a cupboard for almost 10 years?"

Gently holding Harry's face in his hands, Cedric kissed Harry's forehead just above the halo back brace Harry wore. Looking into the younger teenager's green eyes, Cedric replied, "I want to know everything, Harry. I love you. I don't care how horrible your past is."

Harry was crying openly now and when Cedric hugged him gently, Harry tried to hug Cedric back but the brace was in the way.

After a few minutes, Cedric pulled a small box and handed it to Harry after Harry had wiped his eyes. "This is for you," Cedric said as Harry opened the box and pulled out a pewter pendant on a black cord. "It's a Celtic sun and cross. I thought you'd like it."

"It's nice," Harry agreed, sniffling a bit. But after a moment, Harry frowned. "I didn't get you anything, Ced."

Cedric shook his head and smiled. "Don't worry about it, Harry. Just being here with you is good enough for me."

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Draco had spent most of the day planning how to surprise Hermione for Valentine's Day. Since he and Hermione were now betrothed, Draco had his family's money back—however temporarily—and was determined to use it to give Hermione anything she wanted.

This morning, Draco had paid one of the first years to deliver two dozen roses to Hermione at breakfast. When she, Ginny, Fred, and George headed down to Hogsmeade later that day, Draco had hid in a corner and slipped Madame Rosmerta a small bag of galleons to cover their drinks.

Now, Draco was in the Room of Requirement, getting everything ready for a romantic dinner. The table was set, lit torches along the walls and a blazing fire in the corner filled the room with flickering light and yet the temperature wasn't overly warm.

As Draco thought of music, the air seemed to fill with the gentle notes of saxophone music.

Everything seemed perfect.

Except that it wasn't. Draco had owled his mother, expressing his displeasure in being _forced _to be with Hermione. Narcissa had only replied that Draco should be grateful that his father hadn't done something to hurt Hermione. Still, Draco wished he was free to slowly romance Hermione. Tonight, he would give Hermione the ring that would seal the betrothal. And when they both turned 17 they would be married.

Pulling a ring box out of his pocket, Draco looked at the very, very old ring. It was almost 1000 years old and had belonged to Fiona Malfoy, the first to marry into the Malfoy line. Her husband, Carlisle, had been poor—having lost his fortune some years before in some bad dealings with a band of particularly vengeful goblins—and had crafted the very simple gold ring for his bride. Narcissa had sent the ring to her son, feeling that it would be better received than a new, flashy ring. Pulling the ring out, Draco looked at the writing along the inside of the ring: _Illic est haud tepidus in aurum. Tantum in diligo._ "There is no warmth in gold. Only in love," Draco said to himself as he recited the English translation. Though they had been poor to start off, they had been deeply in love and even when they had grown old and their grandchildren had restored wealth to the Malfoy name, they had never forgotten that it was love—not gold—that kept them together.

Placing the ring back in the box, Draco knew that no amount of wishing could change the circumstances but he realized that all he could to was try and make the best out of it. When he heard knocking, he placed the ring box back in his pocket and turned to see a door appearing. When the door opened, Draco walked up to Hermione who was wearing a cream colored sweater and an ankle-length black skirt. Taking Draco's offered hand, she let him lead her to the table and after they were both seated bowls of a creamy seafood soup appeared.

"Lobster bisque?" Hermione asked after she took a bite.

"Your mother said you like seafood," Draco replied, eating his own soup. "I wanted tonight to be perfect."

"Was this your father's idea?" Hermione asked, quietly. When Draco didn't reply, she set her spoon down and looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Draco insisted, tearing off a piece of a crusty French baguette and dipping it in his soup. "My parents were betrothed when they were 10 years old and married the instant they turned 17. There was no romance between them."

"My parents grew up living next door to each other," Hermione said, thoughtfully. "Their whole lives they heard people say what a cute couple they were… that they'd end up married… Sometimes my mother wonders if she'd ever had a choice in marrying my father."

"And then there's us," Draco said as he finished his soup. "Enemies from day one and suddenly we're supposed to be joined forever."

"_Romeo and Juliet_ with a twist," Hermione supplied, tearing off a piece of bread and using it to wipe up the last little bit of soup.

They went through the main course—a beautifully prepared bouillabaisse—with very little conversation and once the plates vanished, Draco took Hermione's hand. "Almost 1000 years ago, the start of the Malfoy line began with a couple who believed in love. They had very little and made a promise to each other that love would always be the most important thing in their lives." Pulling out the ring box and opening it, Draco took the ring and slid it onto Hermione's finger. "I want this ring to be my promise to you. A promise that I will never let wealth or a stupid betrothal be the reason I love you. I'll love you because you are an amazing young woman who—I hope—will love me because you see some good in me."

Hermione smiled and looked down at the ring before looking up at Draco. "One more thing."

Draco laughed as he said, "Please tell me this will be painless."

Hermione's smile faded somewhat as she said, "Promise that no matter what your parents say… This will be on _our_ terms, not theirs. You and I are together because we want to be, not because we're being forced into it."

"Agreed," Draco nodded. "And now… shall we have dessert?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hermione was surprised to see Harry in good spirits when she came to visit him the first weekend in March. Of course it could have had something to do with the fact that Cedric was sitting in a chair by the bed. The two looked like they had been sharing some private thought judging by the smile of Cedric's face and the way Harry looked away as Hermione stood near the bed.

"I'll see you later this evening, Harry," Cedric promised as he stood and grabbed his cloak. Before heading out of the room, he added, "I'll bring up something from the cafeteria." When Harry gave him a thumbs up, Cedric turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Hermione took the seat Cedric had vacated and after an awkward silence she said, "I suppose Cedric told you."

"About the betrothal?" Harry asked. When Hermione nodded, he sighed as he adjusted the bed. "Ced told me about it." Taking his best friend's hand, he asked, "Are you okay with that?"

"No," Hermione replied, quickly. "No, I'm not. I-I mean even if…" After taking a moment, she sighed. "Draco and I agreed that we are going to go through with this because we want to because we care about each other."

"But?" Harry asked, noticing how uncomfortable Hermione was talking about it. Was it because she really didn't want to be betrothed to Draco? Or because she was honestly in love with him?

"An arranged marriage wasn't what I had planned when I started things with Draco," Hermione replied, getting up and pacing. "At first it was just blackmail because no one else would go to the Halloween Ball with him. Then there was the Yule Ball…"

"If it makes you feel any better," Harry said, touching the brace he wore. "I never planned on breaking my spine and falling in love with another guy." Hermione stopped pacing and stood next to Harry's bed, trying to think of the best way to ask the question. But when she and Harry looked at one another, he seemed to know what she wanted to ask and said, "I still can't feel my legs."

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Hermione replied, as she sat on the edge of the bed. She knew that regaining sensation had given Harry hope that he'd one day regain the use of his legs but now that he'd even lost sensation below his waist, Hermione could see how dejected Harry felt now.

"It's alright," Harry said, honestly. Seeing a look of doubt in Hermione's eyes, he added. "They told me the chances of regaining sensation were slim."

"So when do you get to come back to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, changing the subject a bit.

"Dr. Candlewood said that I can go back to school April 10th," Harry replied, not sounding entirely enthused. "I'll be out of the brace March 20th and then I'll have about 3 weeks of physical therapy so I can start getting around again."

Picking up on the lack of enthusiasm, Hermione waited for Harry to confide in her but when he didn't, she prompted, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Harry insisted, trying to look nonchalant. But after a few moments of Hermione staring at him, he said, "I just don't think it's fair."

"You don't think what's fair?" Hermione asked, confused.

Harry thought for a moment about how to explain and then said, "You and Malfoy are enemies—_former_ enemies," he amended, seeing Hermione about to argue the phrasing. "And yet the two of you are together and engaged."

Hermione caught on quickly and nodded. "But a fair portion of the wizarding world—and the muggle world—frowns on marriage between homosexuals," she finished, understanding. "Right."

"Yeah," Harry said, dejectedly, once again feeling that it was unfair how Malfoy always seemed to get whatever he wanted.

* * *

Cedric found it hard to concentrate on his schoolwork as March wore on.

Harry would soon be back at school and back in his life full time. At least until the end of the term.

And then what? Cedric hadn't often discussed the future with Harry—mostly Cedric had been trying to shop Harry from trying to break up with him—and didn't know how they would continue to see each other once Cedric was out of school.

But more than that, Cedric had been wondering how to help Harry. If the two of them eventually found a place together somewhere, Cedric would have to help Harry with his day to day life. Even the simplest actions like getting dressed or going to the bathroom were challenges to Harry right now.

"Not hungry, Mr. Diggory?"

Cedric looked up from his untouched dinner to see Dumbledore standing in front of him. Looking around, Cedric also noticed that there were only a few students left in the Great Hall. Looking up at the headmaster, he shrugged. "Just thinking about things, sir."

"Take a walk with me, Mr. Diggory," Dumbledore said, lightly. After Cedric joined him, the two left the hall and started up the stairs. "You are thinking about Harry's return to Hogwarts, I would presume?"

Cedric nodded and replied, "Last weekend, I stopped in at a group that was meeting at the muggle hospital in London. It was a group for those who have a loved one who's disabled." Seeing that Dumbledore was listening intently, he went on. "I keep thinking about after I graduate, sir. I want to help Harry, but…"

"Madame Rosmerta has a spare room above the bar she sometimes rents out," Dumbledore suggested with a smile. If your problem is a proximity issue…"

"That's part of it," Cedric admitted as he and Dumbledore reached the headmaster's office.

Once in the office and the two had cups of hot chocolate before them, Dumbledore asked, "What was your other problem?"

"Hmm?" Cedric asked, sipping his hot chocolate.

"You mentioned that proximity to Harry was only one of your problems," Dumbledore prompted, sipping his own beverage.

"Right," Cedric said, quickly. "Well, it's… Well, there's Harry's disability, obviously. And then there's the fact that, well…Harry and I are in a relationship."

There was a twinkle in the headmaster's eyes as he looked at Cedric. "You're worried about how the two of you would be received if you moved in together?"

Cedric nodded. He was embarrassed to say it. He loved Harry but the two of them still got looks both at school and at the hospital. "I-I just don't know what to do."

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eye didn't fade in the slightest as he said, "In regards to unconventional relationships, I suggest you talk with Mr. Draco Malfoy and the ever-charming Miss Hermione Granger."

* * *

Even though he had plenty of time before the wedding, Draco wanted to surprise Hermione with the perfect wedding dress. Sitting alone in the Room of Requirement, Draco sat with one of his sketchbooks and a pencil, drawing different designs and features.

Traditionally, his parents would be planning the wedding, but Draco had promised Hermione that he would keep his parents' involvement to a minimum and had therefore decided that he would try and plan everything.

The wedding would take place here in Hogwarts—with Dumbledore's blessing, of course—and there would be a reception at the Weasleys' home for only a small select group.

Instead of an elaborate honeymoon, Draco would take his new bride to a small ocean-side cottage in the States.

Finishing his current drawing, Draco studied his work. Hermione's hair was lightly curled and she wore a simple garland of gold ivy leaves in her hair. Around her neck, Hermione wore a queen-style gold and diamond necklace that had belonged to his great-great-great grandmother. The dress was simple, with spaghetti straps and a corsage of pink roses on the right side.

But Draco paused as he looked at the dress. Even though the dress should be white—or at least silvery—he wanted something special, something that made sure to announce that Hermione Granger was a Gryffindor. Grinning as he thought of the reactions from his father and mother, Draco colored the wedding dress with red and gold.

Leaning back and studying his work, Draco smiled as he looked at Hermione's portrait. She would be a beautiful bride and he would give her anything she'd ever wanted. But as he looked at his drawing of Hermione, he wondered if she would actually want him to give her everything.

When the door opened suddenly, Draco turned to hide his drawings but the Room of Requirement was a step ahead of him and had already morphed into an elegant sitting room.

"This is where you spend all of your time?" Cedric said, looking around. "For some reason I pictured something more…"

"Something more cave like?" Draco supplied. "Like the Slytherin Common Room?" Taking a seat in one of the armchairs by the fireplace, he asked, "What are you doing here, Diggory?"

"Do the other Slytherins accept your relationship with Hermione Granger?" Cedric asked as he sat down in the other armchair.

"No," Draco replied, simply. "Lately I've grown used to hearing the phrase 'blood traitor' and 'mudblood lover'. Why do you ask?"

"So why not just walk away?" Cedric asked, curious. What was it that Dumbledore him to find out about Malfoy and Hermione? "Just let things go back to the way they used to be?"

"Because they can't," Draco said, standing and walking around the room. Looking into a mirror hanging on one wall he studied his own reflection for a moment. "Because even without being bound to Hermione I just can't stay away from her. She's full of this… fire." Turning back to Cedric, Draco said, plainly. "I love her. There's no other way to say it. I would do anything for her."

Cedric nodded, still not sure what he was supposed to know.

* * *

While it was never in a Slytherin's nature to be sociable to a Gryffindor—much less a muggleborn—Hermione had noticed that since sealing the betrothal with Malfoy the attitude towards her had become even worse. Hermione often found threatening notes on her seat in classes and in Potions classes, some of the Slytherins had even resorted to switching ingredients to sabotage Hermione's potions.

The Weasleys—Ginny included—had taken up being Hermione's personal bodyguards, walking with her in between classes and making sure that someone was with Hermione at all times.

But to Hermione, the protection wasn't helpful—it was annoying. Hadn't she shown, time and again, that she could take care of herself? Besides, almost three-quarters of the Slytherin students in her Potions class were serving weekend detentions due to the messing about in class.

The only bright spot lately was Draco, as strange as that was. Even after everything he'd done, Draco Malfoy's behavior still surprised Hermione and she often found herself speechless when Draco surprised her with small drawings of her dressed like a princess or bouquets of roses in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Heading to the library, flanked by Fred and George, Hermione was stopped by Cedric who seemed to be having some sort of personal crisis. Looking at the two Weasleys, Hermione gave them a look as she said, "Give us a minute, will you?"

Once in a quiet corner, Cedric got right to the point. "I love Harry. I care about him more than anything."

"Cedric, if you love Harry than it shouldn't matter if he's a guy," Hermione said, knowing what Cedric's problem was. "You think Harry hasn't had problems with being gay? That his friends don't look at him differently? Why should you care what other people think?"

Cedric nodded. He knew what Hermione was saying and she was right. "I know. But Harry will be back in about two weeks and we need to figure out what to do. And also," he added, as he could almost feel his hormones raging at the very thought of Harry coming back. "There's the fact that Harry's still underage and he can't… Well, be in a physical relationship."

Hermione studied Cedric for a moment and then replied, "Actually, in the wizarding world, the age of consent for legal sexual relations is 16."

Cedric looked surprised at that news. "So when Harry's 16…"

"When he turns 16," Hermione continued. "—most wizarding courts believe that Harry is mature enough to make his own decisions as far as sex." Putting a hand on Cedric's, she added, "And remember, if you love Harry than it doesn't matter what others think of the two of you as a couple."

* * *

Although Harry was relieved to finally be out of the back brace, he'd been unprepared for how hard the physical therapy was. Even though he'd been inactive for only three months, Harry had to really push himself as he slowly rebuilt his upper body strength.

On the plus side, however, since the bone sliver had been removed from his spine, Harry no longer had the stabbing pain in his lower back which meant less pain as he worked on moving around again.

Lifting himself out of the wheelchair and onto a pile of mats in the PT room, Harry saw Dr. Candlewood coming towards him and to his surprise, she was smiling. "What's going on?"

"You're doing well, Harry," Zoe replied, happily. "I spoke with Professor Dumbledore and if you're up to it you can get out of here in the morning."

"What?" Harry asked, surprised.

"You'll still have physical therapy sessions," Zoe went on. "But I think you'd probably be happier at Hogwarts than here, am I right?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "So can I get back to classes, too, then?"

"You still have a week and a half, Harry," Zoe replied, hoping Harry would get the hint that he shouldn't rush things. "You'd be wise to take it."

Knowing the doctor was right, Harry nodded. "Okay."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Next chapter will have Harry's return to Hogwarts and someone tries to keep Draco and Hermione from being together.


	14. Chapter 14

AUTHOR'S NOTES: To the Hermione fans reading this story, I apologize for the later part of this chapter. It actually did start writing itself. I wasn't intending to make it such a graphic scene but…

Chapter 14

* * *

Returning to Hogwarts late the following evening, Harry could feel everyone watching him as he headed into the Great Hall. But once he entered the room and saw the Weasleys, Cedric, and Hermione waiting up for him, he headed over, trying to look more cheery than he felt. He was happy to be back at Hogwarts but Harry was also unsure of what to say to his friends and boyfriend as he wheeled up to the table.

"How're you feeling, Harry?" Ginny asked as she slid a plate of chicken towards him.

"Hungry," Harry replied, as he dug into the chicken. After he'd finished eating—not really engaging in conversation—he looked at the others and said, "I think I'll just turn in, if you lot don't mind."

"No problem," Ron replied giving his best friend a nod of understanding. "We'll see you in the morning."

Harry nodded and headed out of the Great Hall without another word. Once he was up in the Gryffindor Common Room, he went over to a corner where several portraits of Hermione were either hanging up or propped against the wall or in the armchairs. All of the portraits were signed by the same person—Draco Malfoy, Harry assumed—and Harry felt an uncomfortable churning in his stomach. More than anything he wanted to have a life with Cedric but for some reason it always felt like life was keeping them from being together.

But the more Harry thought about it, the more he started to realize that _he_ was the obstacle. Cedric cared about Harry and wanted to be with him. And no matter what Harry threw between them, Cedric always seemed to push it aside. Rubbing his face with one hand, Harry sighed and headed for the dormitory. Heading over to his bed, he didn't even bother changing out of the track pants and t-shirt he was wearing but he did take off his shoes and socks before turning down the blankets on the bed. Harry had just set his glasses on the nightstand and lifted himself into bed when Ron came in.

"You okay, Harry?" Ron asked as he changed into his pajamas and got ready for bed.

"Fine," Harry replied as he got settled in bed and pulled the blankets up.

Ron could tell that Harry didn't want to talk and after a few minutes, he also got into bed.

* * *

When Harry got up in the morning he saw that Ron was already dressed and had just grabbed his books for class.

"Coming, Harry?" Ron asked, pausing near the door to look back at his friend.

Harry shook his head as he sat up and moved his legs over the side of the bed. "Dr. Candlewood thought it'd be best if I just focus on the physical therapy for a little bit."

Ron nodded wordlessly as he watched Harry move into the wheelchair. As Harry headed for the bathroom, Ron couldn't help cursing all the evil powers that had been responsible for Harry's injury. Being a wizard was occasionally challenging enough and even after all these years Ron still got lost on the moving staircases once in a while. Heading downstairs to the Common Room, Ron's eye was drawn to Malfoy's drawings of Hermione.

What really and truly bothered Ron about Hermione's betrothal wasn't that it was Draco Malfoy. It was very simply that someone had managed to sweep Hermione off her feet—and it hadn't been Ron. He'd had a crush on Hermione ever since he'd first laid eyes on her on the Hogwarts Express but he had never managed to do the right thing about it. He kept screwing up and saying the wrong thing which just seemed to aggravate Hermione even more.

At first, Ron had thought he could watch Malfoy, learn a few tricks to charm Hermione but once she had announced that she and Malfoy were in an arranged marriage he knew that it was over.

Not to say that the fact it was Malfoy _wasn't_ a factor in Ron's current rift with Hermione. Draco Malfoy had never passed up an opportunity to call Hermione a mudblood or remind the Weasleys that they had very little money.

There were a few pureblood families who didn't have qualms against pairing with muggles, muggleborn witches and wizards, or half-bloods but the Malfoys were not one of them and the very thought of Hermione being with Draco Malfoy set Ron's teeth on edge. And no matter what Malfoy did or said, Ron knew deep down that leopards never changed their spots. And when Malfoy went back to his old self, Ron would be there either to help Hermione pick up the pieces or watch as she proved to Malfoy why _no one_ messed with Hermione Jean Granger and walked away unscathed.

* * *

As Harry had learned over the past 11 months, physical therapy after a spinal cord injury wasn't just about upper body exercises. While at the Healing Wands Rehab Center, therapists had made sure to exercise Harry's legs as well to help prevent blood circulation problems.

In the physical therapy room Dumbledore had arranged, Harry had immediately begun working with Celeste Michaels, a healer who specialized in spinal injuries and after testing his upper body strength, she had started working on leg exercises.

"How's the back pain?" Celeste asked as she worked on Harry's leg stretching exercises.

Harry shrugged. "Muscle ache. No problem." But when Celeste stopped and gave him a look, Harry sighed. "My back was cramping up a bit yesterday and this morning."

"Lie down on your stomach," Celeste instructed and watched as Harry scooted back further on the mats and lay down, rolling over so he was face down. Celeste slid Harry's shirt up exposing the very faint surgical scar on his back. With practiced hands, she slowly massaged the muscles, feeling for any problems down Harry's spine. There was a serious knot where the bone fragment had been removed and after a moment she said to Harry, "Tell me to stop if this hurts." Digging the heels of her hands into the spot, she heard Harry give a muffled groan but when he didn't say anything, she dug a bit deeper.

As Celeste worked on Harry's back, Harry tried to breathe through the pain. It did hurt, but ever since the Dursleys had first started abusing him, he'd very quickly become used to aches and pains of varying degrees.

The pain from his spinal injury, however, was different. There were times when Harry could barely move because the back pain seemed to almost radiate through his whole body so that even the simple action of lifting himself with his arms caused some of the worst pain he'd ever felt in his life—even including the pain in his scar from Voldemort or having the bones in his arm regrown.

When Celeste finally let Harry sit up, she eyed him as he did a few light stretches to help loosen his back up. "Alright. I want you to take it easy for the rest of the day, Harry. And if you can get into a hot tub that would be a very good idea."

"Right," Harry replied as he moved back into the wheelchair. Heading out of the room, he made his way up to the Room of Requirement and thankfully found it unoccupied. Once settled in the hot tub the Room supplied, Harry let the water jets relax away the last bit of tightness in his back and soothe the deep muscle aches Celeste hadn't been able to completely eliminate.

When the door opened suddenly, Harry nearly jumped, but when he saw that it was only Ginny he relaxed again. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked as he noticed the harried look on the youngest Weasley's face. "What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Ron?" Ginny asked, hopefully.

Harry sat up straighter as he replied, "No. Why? Ginny, what is it?"

"Ron's missing," Ginny said, quickly. "And I tried to find Hermione to see if she'd seen him but I can't find her, either."

With that news, Harry slowly got out of the hot tub and after changing into the dry clothes the Room of Requirement magically provided, he got settled in his chair and followed Ginny out of the room and down the hall. "Did you check the library?"

"Library, Great Hall, Hagrid's…" Ginny said, following Harry up to Gryffindor Tower. "Fred and George are checking Hogsmeade."

Harry went to his trunk and dug out the Marauder's Map, unfolding it and looking over every room of the castle for the names 'Ron Weasley' and 'Hermione Granger'. "They're not in the castle," he finally said after he and Ginny spent close to 10 minutes pouring over the map.

"Then where could they be?" Ginny asked, worry in her voice.

"I don't know," Harry admitted.

* * *

Hermione blinked as she slowly came back to consciousness. Looking around as she tried to get her bearings, she was surprised to find herself lying on a couch in a well-furnished sitting room. Sitting up, she didn't see any clue as to who had abducted her and she seemed to be alone. After checking her pockets and finding her wand missing, she stood up and checked the doors of the room but they were both locked.

"Leaving already, Granger?"

Hermione whirled around and gasped slightly when she saw who was standing behind her. "Cormac?"

Cormac McClaggen beamed at Hermione as he took a few steps towards her. "You know, it's funny, really. When I heard that you were betrothed to Draco Malfoy I wondered why he'd choose you."

When Cormac came closer, Hermione backed up but she could only go a few feet before she was pinned against the locked door. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked, fear in her voice. She let out an involuntary cry when Cormac grabbed her and pulled her away from the door, pushing her towards the couch she'd woken up on. "What the hell are you doing?" Hermione asked, backing away again. But in an instant, Cormac was on her again and had shoved her roughly onto the couch. "Stop it!" She screamed as he came towards her.

As if he hadn't heard anything Hermione had said, Cormac stood over Hermione, tossing his school robes over a nearby chair and loosening his house tie. "It didn't surprise me that you'd bind yourself to a pureblood. I know you've taken Muggle Studies and you know about furthering magic by diluting bloodlines. But the Malfoys are Death Eaters." Sitting down next to Hermione, he grabbed her arm roughly when she tried to make a run for it. Pulling her back down onto the couch, he ignored her as she cried, fear in her eyes as stared at him.

"Cormac, please. Let me go," Hermione begged, tears falling down her cheeks. But when Cormac kissed her roughly, she shoved him away as hard as she could and again tried to get to the door. When he came towards her, she grabbed a lamp from a nearby table and threw it at Cormac who dodged it easily.

Grabbing Hermione again, Cormac had a wolfish grin on his face as he dragged her to the couch, throwing her down onto it before pinning her down. After ripping her robes off, Cormac slowly licked Hermione's neck before crushing his lips against hers in a savage kiss. "You should be thanking me, Granger."

"For what?" Hermione spat, angrily as she tried to squirm or of Cormac's grasp.

"You see, wizarding betrothals are binding magical contracts," Cormac began as he pulled out his wand and—with a swift flick—removed Hermione's sweater and house tie. "They can't be broken by the parties in question. Only by the parents of the binding party." Setting the wand aside—and well out of Hermione's reach—he slowly undid her blouse before reaching his hands around her waist to undo her skirt. "Which the Malfoys may be inclined to do if they discover you've had a physical relationship with someone other than your betrothed."

"No!" Hermione screamed, fighting as hard as she could as Cormac went to pull her tights down.

Cormac backhanded Hermione and in surprise she stopped struggling. "You think I want this, Hermione? I don't relish this. But the Weasleys refused and Harry Potter isn't capable of sexual relations at the moment." When Hermione started struggling again, Cormac hit her again. "Trust me, Granger. This will be far less painful for you if you just stop fighting me."

But when Cormac undid his own shirt and pants, Hermione tried to push him off again but he'd straddled her, not allowing her the slightest bit of room to escape. She dug her nails into his face, trying to hurt him any way she could, but he was too strong. When he hit her once more, she tried to hit back, but Cormac grabbed her wrists with one hand before undoing her bra with the other.

"Please," Hermione sobbed as Cormac started to touch her bare breast. "I won't say anything. Stop. Please." But Cormac didn't respond and Hermione started screaming as he viciously started in on her.

* * *

Even after searching Hogsmeade Village high and low, Fred and George had found nothing to tell them where Hermione and Ron were.

"Maybe we should head back to Hogwarts," George suggested as they came out of the Shrieking Shack. "Maybe Ginny and Harry have found something."

But Fred didn't get a chance to answer before they both heard screams coming from the village itself. "Come on, George!" Fred shouted, grabbing his brother. When the two apparated onto Hogsmeade's main street, they stopped dead when they saw Ron lying on the ground, unconscious and about 10 feet away from another prone figure. "Ron!" Fred ran over to his brother, George right behind him.

Ron groaned before slowly opening his eyes, rubbing his head as he did so. "It was McClaggen," he said as soon as he saw his twin brothers. "He grabbed me and—Hermione!" Ron was awake and alert now and when he looked around, he saw a crowd of witches and wizards gathered around someone. Getting to his feet, Ron hurried over and after fighting his way through the crowd his heart plummeted when he saw Hermione lying on the ground covered in bruises and wrapped in nothing more than her ripped school robes.

* * *

After clearing the Hospital Wing of all non-emergencies, Madame Pomfrey's first task had been to give Hermione a dose of sleeping potion before assessing her injuries. Drawing the curtains around Hermione's bed, Pomfrey felt her stomach twist as she examined the young Gryffindor student.

Outside the hospital wing, Harry, the Weasleys, Cedric, and Draco waited to hear word about Hermione's condition.

Fred and George were quiet and Ron looked like he desperately wanted to find Cormac McClaggen and rip him limb from limb.

Harry started when Cedric put a hand on his shoulder but gave his boyfriend a quiet smile.

Draco was just staring at the doors to the hospital wing, not sure of what to say. He knew the wizarding laws regarding betrothals and knew that this might change his parents' minds about his being joined with Hermione. But far more troubling was the dark, fiery rage that was burning deep inside his soul. Draco wanted to find the person who attacked Hermione, point his wand at their heart and use the Cruciatus curse until they begged for mercy or death.

But Madame Pomfrey wasn't letting anyone in the room yet so the group of six simply waited in silence outside the doors.

xxxxxx

It was nearly an hour before Madame Pomfrey opened the door and looked at the assembled group. "Miss Granger is asleep," Pomfrey said, quietly as she stood aside to let them into the room. "She'll probably wake up in the morning."

"How is she?" Harry asked as he wheeled up to Hermione's bed. Her hair was a mess and there were fading bruises on her face. "Was she…?"

Pomfrey looked regretfully at the collection of students and nodded. "Please don't disturb her," she warned before leaving the students alone with their friend.

Once Pomfrey was out of earshot, Fred piped up. "One of us should have been with her," he said, quietly, looking at Hermione.

"She didn't want anyone protecting her," Ginny replied, defending Hermione. "She thought she could defend herself."

"Well, screw what Hermione wants," Ron said, angrily. "From now on we don't let her out of our sight, agreed?"

"Agreed," Fred, George, Cedric, Harry, and Draco replied in unison.

"Hermione's not going to like it," Ginny repeated, knowing that the others wouldn't listen.

"What, and you think she liked getting raped?" Ron shouted, angrily.

No one said anything, Ron's words hanging thickly in the air. None of the others liked to think of it that way but there was no sugarcoating it.

"I'll take first watch," Harry said, quietly.

When the Weasleys and Cedric left the room, Draco looked down at Hermione and said, "I still love her."

Harry didn't say anything at first but finally he said, "Malfoy, get out of here."

"What?" Draco said, surprised at the calm tone in Harry's voice.

Harry wheeled around so he was facing Malfoy and withdrew his wand. "This is your family's fault," Harry said, quietly. "Get out. Now."

Draco didn't reply but he just nodded shortly and backed away, giving Hermione one last look as he did so. He _did_ still love Hermione.

But it was unknown how Hermione would feel about him when she woke up.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter-The aftermath of Hermione's assault and Harry and Cedric deal with yet another wrinkle in their relationship.


	15. Chapter 15

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know a lot of readers were probably put off by what I did to Hermione in the previous chapter. It didn't start off that way. I had planned to have Hermione attacked by someone but I just didn't plan how bad an attack. Once I started writing, it just went.

As far as Hermione's reaction to what happened to her, I would like to say that I have had NO experience with sexual assaults and what I know about reactions is a combo of some internet research and watching repeats of 'Law and Order: SVU'(Which I admit is probably not the greatest source in the world). To any readers who HAVE been through such an event, you have my highest respect for surviving such a horrible ordeal.

Chapter 15

* * *

Harry had started nodding off as he sat with Hermione that night but when he heard her cry out he came awake quickly and reached out a hand to calm her.

But as soon as Harry touched Hermione's arm, she bolted upright, shouting, "Don't touch me! Get off!"

Pulling his hand back, Harry looked abashed as he said, calmly, "Hermione, it's okay. You're safe. You're at Hogwarts."

Hermione was breathing heavily as she looked around wildly. Pulling the blankets up to her chest, she closed her eyes, sobbing loudly. When she felt someone touch her, she practically jumped out of her skin. When she saw it was Harry she tried to relax but she couldn't. She wanted to be alone, somewhere where no one could hurt her.

"Hermione?" Harry said, gently. He hated to see his best friend like this. Hermione didn't seem to know where she was and when she stopped sobbing briefly she kept looking wildly about as though she was waiting to be attacked again.

Hermione hugged her knees to her chest, crying as she wished she could hide somewhere. Why her? What had she done to deserve this? Just thinking about Cormac and what he'd done to her made her skin crawl. She felt like there was something dirty or slimy clinging to her very skin. When she saw Harry slowly reach out a hand to her, she saw him hesitate as though he was asking for permission. Hermione just stared at Harry's hand for a moment. She knew he wouldn't hurt her but she still didn't feel like being touched.

Harry withdrew his hand when Hermione pulled away and sighed, leaning back in the wheelchair. Deep down, he was angry—furious, even—as he thought of what he'd overheard from Cormac McClaggen the day before yesterday. The bastard had actually described his plan to 'help' Hermione get out of the betrothal to Draco Malfoy and Harry had done nothing about it. The Weasleys had thought Cormac was mental but none of them had gone to McGonagall or Dumbledore or anyone, thinking that it was all just talk. If they'd told one of the teachers, maybe they could have prevented Hermione's assault.

Running a weary hand over his face, Harry sighed again as he wheeled over to one of the other beds and grabbed one of the blankets, bringing it over to Hermione and doing his best to toss it over her shoulders.

Hermione wordlessly wrapped the blanket around her, pulling it over her head to hide her face. She felt so ashamed. The smartest witch in the whole school. The muggleborn who had bested Draco Malfoy in a duel twice. The whole school would find out soon. Would anyone believe her when she told the professors who had raped her? Would they listen when she told them Cormac had forced himself on her? He'd said that he'd done it to help her. But all he'd done was ruin her life.

* * *

In the morning, Dumbledore met Hannah Montgomery, an auror with the Ministry of Magic's Department of Magical Law Enforcement outside the hospital wing.

Hannah was a wily old bird and she'd seen some terrible things in the past but when she'd heard of a rape case she decided to handle things personally. "Dumbledore," she said, giving the headmaster a nod. As she held out a hand. "Sorry to be here." After Dumbledore shook the offered hand, she sighed. "What happened?"

"A Gryffindor 6th year student sexually assaulted a younger student," Dumbledore replied, succinctly.

"Names?" Hannah replied, pulling out a small notepad and a muggle pen.

"Cormac McClaggen was the attacker," Dumbledore said, spelling the name when asked. "And Miss Hermione Granger was the victim."

"Survivor," Hannah corrected, writing down the name. Giving the headmaster a look, she said, "Have you ever had something like this happen before?"

Dumbledore shook his head after thinking for a moment. "Not to my knowledge."

"This isn't the first time I've handled something like this," Hannah explained. Pointing to the closed doors of the hospital wing, she said, "That poor girl has been through one the worst things a woman _can_ go through. Everything she knows about who she is, what she's capable of has been ripped away." Making sure the headmaster understood what she was saying, she added, "Calling Hermione a rape _victim_ is calling attention to the fact that this other student took her power and control away. Calling her a _survivor_ helps her to get that back." Entering the room, Hannah saw Hermione dressed in a pair of sweats and sitting up in one of the beds, looking timid and uncomfortable. As she approached, followed by Dumbledore, she heard the school nurse, Madame Pomfrey ask the group of students standing nearby to leave. "They can stay," Hannah assured Pomfrey.

Pomfrey looked reluctant but finally she nodded. Looking at Dumbledore, she said, "I'll be in my office if you need me, Headmaster."

"Thank you, Poppy," Dumbledore said, politely before conjuring chairs for himself and Hannah.

Hannah kept her eye on Hermione as she sat down and after an awkward silence, she said, "I need you to tell me what happened, Hermione."

Hermione nodded and kept her gaze downcast as she said in a small voice, "Ron and I were heading to Hogsmeade for a butterbeer. I heard someone behind us but before I could turn to see who it was, he grabbed knocked both of us out." Taking a breath, Hermione went on. "I woke up in a sitting room. Cormac was there…" Hermione felt herself get choked up and hot tears burned her eyes.

"It's okay, Hermione," Hannah assured her, putting a hand on Hermione's knee, not reacting when Hermione flinched. "Do you want to take a minute?"

Hermione nodded vigorously and drew her knees up to her chest.

Hannah gave her a comforting smile and stood, looking at the Weasleys. "Ron, you want to come with me for a moment?"

Ron nodded and followed the auror to the other side of the room.

Hermione looked at Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, and Cedric as she hugged her knees, trying not to start sobbing again. She didn't want to talk about it-she didn't want to think about it. She wanted to be far away from here. Looking at the others, she noticed that Draco was missing. "Where's Draco?"

"Class," Harry replied, shortly.

"Why would he be in class? Did… Doesn't he want to see me, or…?" Hermione wondered if Cormac was right and Malfoy thought the sex was consensual. Maybe Malfoy was happy for the excuse to back out of the engagement.

Harry exchanged looks with the others. Early this morning they'd spoken in hushed tones and decided that unless Hermione asked to see Malfoy they wouldn't let him near Hermione. Now, however, it looked like both Harry and the Weasleys were hesitant to fetch Malfoy even though Hermione was asking for him.

Thankfully, it was Cedric who answered the question. "Malfoy was here when you first came in. Harry spelled him late last night." When Hermione seemed to accept the response, Cedric added, "I'm sure he'll be along later."

"Right," Hermione replied with a nod. She knew that Harry and the Weasleys would think it incredibly out of character for her to want Malfoy's company rather than her friends'. But it wasn't about company or comfort. Right now Hermione felt as if there was something wrong with her. She felt like a leper and even though there was a chance the rest of the school didn't know what had happened yet, they were sure to find out. And when that happened she would need as many people as possible in her corner, including Draco Malfoy.

When Ron and Hannah came back over, Hannah looked at Hermione and asked, "Are you ready?"

Hermione didn't want to talk about what had happened to her but at the same time she knew that Hannah and Dumbledore wouldn't stop until she'd talked about it. Nodding, she lowered her knees so she was now sitting cross-legged on the bed. "When I came to after Cormac abducted me I was in a sitting room," she said, backtracking a bit. "I tried to fight Cormac off but he… he threw me onto the couch."

She started choking up again as she flashed back to that day, but instead of taking a break again, Hermione took a deep breath and tried to draw herself away from the fear. And as she asked herself in her mind 'How could this happen to me?' Hermione felt herself move from shame and the feeling of pulling away and into wanting to strike out. How _dare_ Cormac do this to her! If she'd had her wand he never would have gotten within 5 feet of her! He'd known it, too, which was probably why he'd taken her wand away.

Hermione's voice was stronger as she described Cormac pinning her down and hitting her before ripping her clothes off and sexually assaulting her. As Hannah made notes for her report, she found herself relieved that Hermione was bouncing back so quickly but at the same time, she found the attitude change troubling. Some rape survivors took a long time to recover from the emotional upheaval while others got angry and lashed out not only at their attackers but at anyone they viewed as a threat or who felt that they were acting irrationally.

* * *

Coming out of Muggle Arts, Draco didn't feel like sitting through another boring History of Magic class and instead of heading upstairs to the fourth floor he headed down to the second floor and towards the hospital wing. Harry and the Weasleys had told him to stay away from Hermione and Draco had to admit that Harry's words earlier had been true. Draco had made Hermione a target by agreeing to the betrothal but he would be damned if he was going to let Hermione deal with this alone. After all, he was now labeled by many of his fellow Slytherins as a blood traitor.

Arriving at the hospital wing, Draco was surprised when Cedric came out of the room and headed towards him. "Hermione's asking for you," Cedric reported, seeing Draco's glance towards the doors. But as Draco started towards the door, Cedric stopped him. "Harry didn't mean what he said before, you know."

"Yeah, right," Draco muttered, not quite believing it.

"It's true," Cedric insisted. "Hermione is Harry's best friend. He was just angry about what happened to her."

"Have you heard about what's going to happen to McClaggen?" Draco wanted to know. Right now he was thinking that a stint in Azkaban wouldn't be a complete overreaction.

Cedric shook his head. "I know the Ministry of Magic took him into custody and Dumbledore's expelled him," he replied, simply. Giving a quick nod in the direction of the hospital wing, he added, "There's an auror getting Hermione's statement right now."

Draco nodded, vaguely but a question was nagging at him. "How's Hermione?"

Cedric hesitated at the question, not quite sure how to respond. "She's still shaken up, I think. It was bad earlier. Harry said that she seemed really a mess. I can't even imagine how it must have been for her. Hermione was crying… she looked so vulnerable."

Again, Draco wanted to Crucio McClaggen until he begged for mercy. How dare he attack his Hermione? "Can I see her?"

Cedric again hesitated but finally stepped aside and let Draco head to the doors of the hospital wing.

Inside, Draco stopped as he saw Hermione sitting on the bed. He'd seen fire in her eyes before but this time there was something raw about it. He wasn't surprised to see her angry—he was glad of it, actually. But the fire that burned behind Hermione's eyes was cold. As if she shared his feelings about torturing her attacker. And that scared him. Before now, Hermione may put on a show of strength and bravado, but she could never willingly hurt someone for the sheer pleasure of it. But now…

"Hermione," Draco said, tentatively as he approached her, looking concerned. "How… H-How are you…?"

"Where the hell have you been?" Hermione snapped, sounding upset.

"Class," Draco replied, simply. Trying to make conversation, he said, "You look better."

"As soon as I get out of here I'm going to give Cormac a piece of my mind," Hermione vowed.

Draco backed up slightly and bumped into Harry. "Alright, then," Draco replied, not sure of what to say.

"Hermione, we'll be back in a moment," Harry said, calmly, leading Draco back out into the hallway.

Once the doors closed behind them, Draco rubbed the back of his neck. This was _not_ Hermione. At least, not the Hermione _he_ knew. "She's… er…"

"Yeah," Harry muttered, looking at the doors. Shaking his head, he said, "This morning she was crying, wouldn't let me touch her… I don't know if she was ashamed of what had happened, that she didn't fight back, but…"

"Bloody sod," Draco muttered under his breath. "Never would have even thought about attacking Hermione if she'd had her wand."

"Right," Harry agreed. After a moment, he smiled a bit. "Can you imagine if Hermione had dueled with Cormac?"

"Yeah, right," Draco said with a snort of laughter. "There'd be nothing left of him." Putting his hands in his pockets and looking at Harry pensively, he asked, "How do we deal with this?"

Harry let out a long sigh and shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we just see how it goes." After an awkward pause, Harry cleared his throat. "About, you know, what I said before…"

"It's not like purebloods haven't married muggleborns before," Draco began, cutting Harry off a bit. "But I know that my being with Hermione has caused more contention between our two Houses." Straightening up a bit, Draco added, "I know that I'm slightly to blame for Hermione's attack. If I could have stopped it I would have."

Harry nodded, not sure of what to say. "Yeah."

"So what do we do now?" Draco asked again.

"Not sure," Harry admitted. "I guess we just take it as it goes."


	16. Chapter 16

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know I've thrown plenty of road blocks between Harry and Cedric and honestly… hell with it. I'm just slapping them together and wishing them the best of luck. No more trying to split them up!

Okay, moving on to everything else… As far as Hermione, while on the surface she seems to be moving on, she's still holding onto a world of emotional pain which will be coming out very soon.

Also, reader and reviewer Alix33 posed the question of how exactly does Harry get up and down the stairs in the wheelchair. I did answer that question in this chapter.

Chapter 16

* * *

Once released from the hospital wing Hermione had immediately made a bee-line for the library carrying as many of her schoolbooks as she possible could in her bag.

"Hermione, are you sure you don't want to just take some time to—?" Ron started to ask but a glare from Hermione made him stop as she started setting up her books and assignments at a table towards the back of the library. "I'm sure the professors wouldn't mind giving you a day or two to catch up on homework."

"I don't need extra time, Ron," Hermione snapped, pulling parchment, quills, and ink out of her bag. "I need to get this finished before Tuesday."

"Right," Ron muttered as he sat down on the opposite side of the table and pulled out his own homework.

After almost a half hour, Hermione looked up at Ron and gave an exasperated sigh. "You don't need to stay with me. I think I'm safe in the library."

Preparing for Hermione's temper, Ron replied, "Harry and I talked about it and we've decided that you're not going anywhere without someone with you."

"Ron," Hermione said, fixing him with a look. "I am fully capable of defending myself."

"I-I know," Ron replied, quickly. "Look, just humor us, alright?"

Hermione huffed and turned back to her work. She understood why Harry would want someone with her but as long as she had her wand no one would dare attack her. Although, in truth, she did just want to be alone for a while. Harry, Cedric, Draco, and the Weasleys hadn't left her alone since she woke up in the hospital wing and it really wasn't necessary. But it seemed that for the time being, it was something she'd just have to learn how to deal with.

* * *

In his study, Dumbledore sat, thinking over the recent events concerning Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Wizarding betrothals weren't very common anymore and there hadn't been a betrothal between a muggleborn and a pureblood for almost 70 years.

And the binding of Hermione and Draco…

Dumbledore had always thought that Hermione and Harry would eventually find themselves matched. But once Harry had found himself falling for Cedric Diggory, Dumbledore thought perhaps Miss Granger would find herself with Ronald Weasley, even though the two were constantly at odds with one another.

But Hermione and Draco was a pairing that still had many of the Hogwarts professors scratching their heads, Dumbledore included. The two were beyond opposites and had absolutely nothing in common. Except of course, both could be highly passionate and even a bit manipulative when the situation called for it.

But Draco Malfoy prided himself on his heritage, preferring to let others do his work for him, using his family's money and influence to make his way in life. He belittled those students who were half-blood or muggleborn and at first he'd seemed to take delight in putting others down.

Hermione Granger was the stark opposite. From the moment she had walked into the Great Hall, Dumbledore had seen her potential as one of the greatest witches of her age. She was smart and quick and while at first she had chosen her studies over socializing, over the years he had seen her eventually find her balance. But Hermione still felt the sting of the word 'mudblood' and often pushed herself harder than any other student in an effort to prove that she was a powerful witch and worthy of her magic.

Lately, both Draco and Hermione had been victims of a vicious hate campaign amongst the students. Slander and rumors were heavy after Halloween and the Yule Ball but once the two had been betrothed, things had gotten even worse. There were very few students who had taken the news of the betrothal well and Dumbledore knew that even Draco Malfoy had been the subject of some rather nasty verbal and physical attacks.

But the campaign against Hermione Granger had been far worse. There were pureblood students who were convinced that Hermione had Draco under the influence of a spell or potion and many of the muggleborns seemed to think that Hermione was somehow betraying them.

But the most troubling issue at the moment was Cormac McClaggen's attack on Hermione.

Dumbledore had been Headmaster at Hogwarts for a long time and he'd seen some terrible acts perpetrated on students—even by one another. But to the best of his knowledge, this was by far the worst. And still to come would be McClaggen's punishment and Dumbledore knew that Hermione's parents, the Weasleys, and several others were screaming for the young man's blood.

When Harry Potter had finally defeated Voldemort, Dumbledore had been hopeful that Hogwarts would find itself in days of peace. And that things could return to normal and Hogwarts would no longer be the center of terrible doings. But it seemed that those hopes had been in vain.

There was a new battle brewing in the wizarding world now and it seemed to be centering around the union of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Harry could remember when his biggest challenge was trying to open the Chamber of Secrets or getting past a dragon.

Now he had problems just making it to his classes on time. Often, Harry set the alarm clock near his bed for a good hour and a half before everyone else typically got up so as to give himself plenty of time to use the bathroom and get dressed. Once he had his bag and all his books, Harry headed out of Gryffindor Tower and headed towards the stairs, withdrawing his wand and tapping the staircase twice.

After the top step extended to accomadate him, Harry wheeled forward, as the stairs slowly moved him downward like a muggle escalator.

Once on the 4th floor, Harry hurried down the hallway towards Defense Against the Dark Arts. Once in the classroom, he saw Moody coming out of his office. "Something I can help you with, Potter?"

"Wasn't really hungry," Harry replied, offhandedly. "I was… I was wondering if I could ask you something, actually, Professor."

Moody clomped towards Harry, focusing both eyes on him. Giving him a smile, Moody sat down at his desk and said, "I was wondering when you'd be getting around to asking me about it. Go ahead, Potter."

Harry gave the grizzled ex-auror a quick nod and asked, "How'd you end up losing your leg?"

Moody chuckled softly as he leaned back in his chair. "It wasn't during my years as an auror, I'll tell you that," he said, the smile fading somewhat. "It was my father."

Harry sat up a bit and after a moment, he asked, "He was a Death Eater?"

"No," Moody replied, quietly. "Just a pureblooded wizard who was upset to find out that he'd married a muggleborn. She hadn't told him that bit when they met, you see."

Harry didn't say anything for a while but finally he said, "My uncle hated me for being a freak. He thought he could, I don't know, beat the magic out of me."

"Dear old Dad apparently picked up a few curses from the Death Eaters," Moody said, frowning. "Blasted my leg clean off and gave me the first collection of scars. Healers at St. Mungo's never managed to grow my leg back." Seeing how quiet Harry was, Moody added, "I know it's hard to talk about abuse, Potter. But you're not the only one who's been through this and survived."

"Yeah," Harry muttered under his breath.

Still fixing both his normal and magical eye on Harry, Moody leaned forward in his chair. "It wasn't your fault, Potter. You didn't do anything wrong."

Harry sighed, looking around the classroom for some sort of distraction. But when he still felt Moody's gaze boring into him, he turned his attention to the ex-auror. He knew Moody was trying to help but Harry didn't exactly feel comfortable talking about all those years with the Dursleys.

As if he understood, Moody just gave a light grunt and leaned back again, not saying another word.

* * *

With the end of the school year looming, Cedric prepared for his N.E.W.T.'s as well as trying to figure out what to do regarding himself and Harry. There was a charming two-bedroom cottage available in Hogsmeade right near Zonko's Joke Shop but from what Cedric had heard the place wasn't exactly wheelchair accessible.

He wanted to have a life with Harry more than anything. He found Harry to be kind and brave, tough yet vulnerable. And truthfully it was that vulnerability that Cedric loved most. The fact that Harry was so modest about who he was, the way he shied away from the face surrounding him… And while the rest of the wizarding world seemed to expect Harry to be some great hero, in reality he was simply a teenager who wanted nothing more than to be happy with his friends and to have a family where he felt loved and safe.

Sitting in the Hufflepuff Common Room late that night, Cedric closed his books and leaned back in his chair, starting to get lost in his own thoughts. In his 5th year he'd told Professor Sprout that he'd wanted to pursue a professional Quidditch career. Surely in a few years there would be a few teams looking for some new blood.

But while professional players were paid well, Cedric wondered if the money would that be sufficient to take care of both himself _and_ Harry. True, Harry might pursue a career of his own. With all he'd been through, Harry could probably teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Or maybe Harry would go after his own Quidditch career. Surely there were still future options for him even if he was paralyzed.

Thinking of Harry's disability made Cedric think about their relationship and the future they wanted to have together. For all Cedric had insisted that he didn't care about Harry being in the wheelchair it did pose some problems. As far as either of them knew, Harry wasn't actually capable of a full physical relationship.

Every time Harry raised a problem or issue with the two of them being together, Cedric had thought about it extensively. He didn't want Harry to break up with him but at the same time, Cedric hated admitting that Harry had made some good points.

No longer able to focus, Cedric packed up his things and dropped his bag off in his dormitory before leaving and heading towards the kitchens for a cup of hot chocolate to help calm his mind. Once in the kitchens, he wasn't surprised to find Dumbledore sitting at one of the long tables, a partial mug of steaming cocoa in front of him with another full mug next to it. "You knew I'd come here, sir?" Cedric asked, taking the cup as he sat down opposite the headmaster.

"It seems to be a habit that once I come down for a hot chocolate fix someone else has the same notion," Dumbledore replied with a smile. "I've been joined by all of the other professors at one time or another and approximately half of the students." Taking a sip of his cocoa, he asked, "So what brings you here, Mr. Diggory? Lost in your thoughts about Mr. Potter, I presume?"

"Yes, sir," Cedric replied, not meeting the headmaster's eyes. For a while, teacher and student sat in silence, sipping their drinks before Cedric finally asked, "Am I doing the right thing by being with Harry?"

Dumbledore thought about the question carefully and before he spoke he waited for Cedric to look him in the eye. "Mr. Diggory, I have watched you almost as closely as I have watched Mr. Potter."

"Sir?" Cedric said, questioningly. Why on earth would the headmaster be so interested in _him_?

Dumbledore chuckled lightly to himself and gave Cedric a warm smile. "I see you find that surprising. No doubt you are wondering why I would find you as interesting as Harry Potter." When Cedric nodded, Dumbledore replied, "Because the two of you are very much alike. Both of you showed incredible talent on the Quidditch pitch—something both of you found surprising but was half-expected from your teachers. You and Harry also possess magical talents which you certainly demonstrated during the TriWizard Tournament. Mr. Diggory, you are also what I had hoped to find when Harry first came to Hogwarts."

Cedric was surprised at that and it took him a moment to understand what Dumbledore had meant. When the older wizard saw the look of slight puzzlement on his face, Dumbledore went on. "I had hoped that Harry's aunt and uncle would have cared for him as if he had been their own child. I'd hoped Harry would be ready to accept the challenges before him here at Hogwarts and willing to go forth to embrace his own skills and talents." Fixing Cedric with a look, he said, "What I had hoped to see was someone like you, Mr. Diggory. You have your own fame but you are very modest about it. You treat everyone fairly as well as being brave and cool under fire."

"But what does that have to do with my being with Harry?" Cedric asked, more than a trifle confused.

But Dumbledore soon came to the point. "I believe you are drawn to Harry because the two of you are so very much alike, yet different enough so as not to be the same person. You have your similarities but your differences are no so great that they cannot be overcome. And it is because of that, Mr. Diggory, that I believe you and Harry are quite suitably matched."


	17. Chapter 17

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Just touching on something mentioned in this chapter. The Davisons are the family Harry was placed with by the Magical Child Services department mentioned at the beginning of this story.

Chapter 17

* * *

The end of the school year arrived on a mildly warm May morning and as the rest of the students grabbed a quick breakfast before heading for the Hogwarts Express, Harry and Cedric were down by the lake, watching the giant squid basking in the sunshine. The day before they had talked about moving into the cottage in Hogsmeade after Harry's 16th birthday.

For once, Harry didn't offer any argument on the subject and in truth he was actually happy about the idea. The past few nights he'd talked with Moody who seemed to understand Harry's trepidation regarding living with Cedric. Even though Harry had friends and the family he'd stayed with the previous summer—the Davisons—had been more than welcoming, the memories of the abuse he'd suffered while living with the Dursleys still loomed.

"Harry!"

Wheeling around as he heard someone say his name, Harry saw Neville running down the path. "Neville, what is it?" Harry asked, seeing the stricken look on his friend's face.

"You better come quick, Harry," Neville replied breathlessly. "It's Hermione."

The three raced back up the path and found a cluster of students gathered around the bottom of the steps to Hogwarts.

"Clear out!" Cedric said, leading the way. "Make way."

When Harry could finally see Hermione, he was shocked to see her looking like she'd had when she'd woken up in the hospital wing after the attack. Wheeling closer to her, Harry said, quietly, "Hermione?"

But Hermione didn't reply. She just kept staring down at an official looking letter.

While Harry tried talking to Hermione, Cedric and Neville cleared away the crowd as McGonagall came down the stairs.

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall said, gently and she knelt down next to the catatonic teenager.

Hermione still didn't respond but when Draco tried to gently take the letter she held, she looked up at Harry with a wild expression in her eyes. "Harry, I can't do it! I don't want to. Please!"

"It's a summons," Draco reported after reading over the letter. "'Miss Hermione Granger: You are hereby notified regarding your required presence at the trial of Cormac Brandon McClaggen.' Trial date is in 2 weeks," he said before looking at the others.

"Harry, I tried," Hermione said, tears streaming down her face as she looked at her best friend. "I tried to move on, but I can't face him again. What if he tries to attack me again? What if he does something to my parents? They're muggles, they can't defend against a magical—"

"Hermione, calm down," Harry said, taking her hands his. "It'll be okay. When you get home, you and your parents can go away somewhere until the trial. I'm sure Mrs. Weasley would love to have you."

"Even my parents wouldn't mind," Cedric interjected. Catching Hermione's look, he added, "Well, I'm moving out, so there's room."

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked again.

"I'm going to miss the train," Hermione said as she got up quickly and hurried towards where the carriages were waiting.

After Draco headed after her, Harry let out a long sigh before turning to McGonagall. "Why would the wizard courts need Hermione to testify?"

"Standard procedure, Potter," McGonagall replied, sadly.

Harry sighed, rubbing his face with one hand. He could only imagine how Hermione must be feeling and the situation would likely be sensationalized in the wizarding papers.

"Potter, if you'd like to stay here today and return to London tomorrow…" McGonagall suggested.

But Harry shook his head and gave a nod towards Cedric. "I'll stay with Cedric, if you don't mind, Professor."

"Very well, Potter," McGonagall acquiesced. "I'll make sure your things get to the Davisons' safely."

xxxxxxxxxxx

As Harry and Cedric headed towards the cottage—which Cedric had already fixed up with the help of the Weasleys and Draco—Cedric asked, "Something on your mind, Harry?"

Harry nodded but didn't say anything for a while until they came to the cottage. Once inside and Cedric had started a fire in the fireplace, Harry waited for Cedric to sit down in one of the chairs in the sitting room before he said, "When I was 4, Vernon started physically abusing me. He knocked me down the stairs. Broke my leg… That was the start of it." After a pause, he went on. "The worst abuse actually didn't come after my bouts of accidental magic, though. It was like the Dursleys were afraid of what I might do on purpose if they really hurt me."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Cedric asked. He didn't want Harry to feel uncomfortable talking about what had happened to him, so Cedric kept his expression kind yet concerned.

Harry shrugged. It was a question he'd asked himself repeatedly over the years but looking back, every answer he'd ever offered sounded like a thin and weak excuse. "I was the freaky kid at school who kept causing strange things to happen," he said after a moment. "I tried a couple times but when Vernon found out…" Coming to the point, he went on. "Look, good things didn't have a habit of happening to me. And even when I met Ron and Hermione, I kept waiting for something bad to happen."

Cedric stood up and crossed over to Harry before bending down and kissing him on the lips. "I don't care if you're neurotic, Harry. I don't care that you're in the wheelchair. Whatever emotional issues you have, we'll deal with them together. And I'm not letting your disability get in the way of us being happy." Waiting until Harry met his eyes, Cedric said, "Alright?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed, nodding.

* * *

Once she'd gotten on the school train, Hermione had found an unoccupied compartment and had quickly stepped inside before latching the door and drawing the shades. Sitting on one of the seats, her back facing the door, she drew her knees up to her chest and bowed her head. She'd tried to bounce back after her attack, but deep down she knew that she was kidding herself that she had moved on.

Hermione had always been something of a loner because of her desire to achieve the highest grades in school. Her whole life her parents had stressed the importance of a good education and Hermione had instantly taken that lesson to heart. But when the news that she'd been raped by Cormac had spread, everyone seemed to be avoiding her even more.

Lost in thought and not paying attention to the people passing outside the door, Hermione was startled when the door to her compartment rattled. Jumping off, she withdrew her want and nearly blasted the door off before she noticed that Draco was standing outside. After opening the door, Hermione let Draco inside before sitting down again.

Draco closed the compartment door again before sitting opposite Hermione, watching her with concern as she turned away from him. He wanted to know the right thing to say to help her but he knew deep down that nothing he said could help after what she'd been through. Turning to look out the window, Draco thought about his own family. He'd expected his father to say something about the betrothal after Hermione's assault but neither of his parents had mentioned it.

Ever since he'd realized that he was in love with Hermione Granger, Draco had also started to understand something about life. For most of his life he'd never had to work for anything. He was given everything and if someone tried to take something from him he would just take it back. But with Hermione he'd had to fight to get his way and he'd had to do some things he wasn't proud of in order to keep on Hermione's good side.

x

As it got further into the afternoon and Hermione still hadn't said a word, Draco decided that she needed a distraction and he grabbed his knapsack, pulling out a thick sketchpad which was filled with the drawings he'd done of Hermione in various wedding gown designs.

Hermione looked over at Draco as he moved to sit next to her and after a moment, she took the sketchpad from him and opened it. She had seen Draco's paintings but these were even more amazing and seemed to have a personal touch that Draco's paintings always seemed to lack.

"I wasn't certain what you'd want as a wedding dress," Draco explained as Hermione kept looking at the different designs and drawings. "I kept seeing different looks, and just kept drawing."

"Draco, these are beautiful," Hermione said, quietly. Stopping at one picture, she turned to look at Draco, tears in her eyes. "How can you be so kind to me when you were so cruel before?"

"How can I do anything else after what you've been through?" Draco replied. When Hermione looked away, he reached for her, cupping her chin in his hand and gently turning her face back towards him. "Hermione, I'm worried about you. I know you tried to be tough and strong about what happened but you don't have to put on a front with me."

"I don't want to have to testify at the trial," Hermione said, looking imploringly at Draco. "It was awful enough talking to that woman from the Ministry of Magic. But going through it all again in front of Ministry officials?"

"If you want me to come," Draco said, quietly. "I will."

"Er…" Hermione hesitated, not sure if she wanted Draco there or not. "Maybe," she said, dodging the subject. In truth she did want Draco at the trial with her. Part of that was due to wanting to see the faces of the pureblood Ministry officials when they saw the son of one of the most infamous Death Eaters with a muggleborn. But the other part that was far more personal was because while Harry and the Weasleys had been trying to remind her that she was still the same old Hermione, Draco seemed to understand that Cormac's assault on her had caused serious emotional trauma—whether Hermione admitted to it or not.

Draco had expected a straightforward 'no' from Hermione and was therefore surprise when she seemed to think about it. Not for the first time, Draco thought about the sides of Hermione Granger that he had seen that—he was certain—even her friends had never seen.

Hermione's friends saw the studious bookworm who could recite information, no matter how obscure, at the drop of a hat. But Draco knew that it had nothing to do with grades but rather her fierce desire to absorb as much knowledge as possible to not only prove herself as a witch, but also to ensure that when danger arrived, she would be perfectly adept to handle it.

There were still a few students who remembered Hermione crying in the girls' bathroom her first year after being teased about her corrections of Ron Weasley's spell pronunciation in Charms class. But Draco know understood that it wasn't the teasing, but her belief that she didn't belong—that she was some sort of freak for wanting to learn to do everything properly.

And while lately everyone had been viewing Hermione's former anger towards Draco as hidden passion, Draco knew that that anger alone was hiding nothing. Hermione hated him for putting her down, making her feel undeserving of her magic. But Draco had watched Hermione over the years and he'd started to see in her many different traits that Salazar Slytherin himself had prized.

x

Hermione and Draco spent the next few hours in companionable silence and when evening rolled around, Draco dug the sandwiches he'd procured from the kitchens earlier that morning. Handing one over to Hermione along with a bottle of butterbeer, he said, "I got an owl from your mum last week." Seeing Hermione's surprised look, he added, "She wants me to come join your family for supper tonight."

Hermione didn't reply for a moment, not sure of what to say about that. Ever since finding out about the betrothal, Hermione's parents had seemed unsure of how to respond to the news that their only child was promised to be married to someone who had nothing but torment, degrade, and verbally abuse their daughter. And now the Grangers were formerly inviting Draco Malfoy to dinner. As Hermione ate, she couldn't imagine things would go well tonight.


	18. Chapter 18

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This chapter has been in the works for a while and it's been tricky simply because I'm including a character from one of my other favorite TV shows-'Las Vegas': Ed Deline. (Background on the show can be found on IMDB dot com.)

Chapter 18

* * *

As the Hogwarts Express pulled into the King's Cross station, Hermione stiffened as she looked out the window at the parents waiting along the platform. "Oh, bugger," she breathed as a man with graying hair spotted her and gave her a warm smile and a wave. Hermione waved back and quickly grabbed her bag, looking at Draco who was watching her warily. In answer to the unasked question, she said, "My uncle is out there."

"Your uncle?" Draco asked, surprised. Not quite sure what to say to that, he noticed the look of trepidation on Hermione's face. "Is that a bad thing?"

Hermione slowly shook her head, stopped, and shrugged. "Well, for me, no. For you… Probably."

Draco wasn't sure what to say to that as he followed Hermione off of the train and over to Hermione's uncle who gave her a warm hug before straightening up and giving Draco a shrewd look.

"So you're Draco Malfoy, huh?" Hermione's uncle said, studying the kid. Holding out a hand, he said, "I'm Hermione's uncle, Ed Deline."

"Er… Nice to meet you, sir," Draco said, trying to be polite as he shook Ed Deline's hand, trying not to wince as the older man tightened his grip almost crushing Draco's hand.

"Uncle Ed, leave him alone," Hermione said, putting a hand on his arm.

Ed let go, giving Hermione a smile. "Your dad and Shelly are waiting for you outside." Putting a hand on Draco's shoulder as the young man made to follow Hermione, Ed added, "We'll catch up with you later, honey."

Hermione was very reluctant to leave Draco alone with her uncle but after a hurried good-bye she left the train station and found her parents waiting for her on the curb. "Why did you invite Uncle Ed?" Hermione asked as they headed to the car.

Loading his daughter's school things into the trunk of the car, Simon Granger sighed and looked at his wife. "Ed surprised us by stopping by yesterday. Shelly told him we were picking you up and he wanted to come along."

"And let me guess," Hermione said as she got into the car. "Uncle Ed volunteered to bring Draco over to the house for dinner tonight."

Shelly looked slightly abashed as she replied, "I wouldn't say 'volunteered' so much as… insisted. Ed said that he wanted a chance to talk alone with the young man who's going to marry his only niece."

Rather than making Hermione feel better, her mother's words just increased the feeling of dread building up in her stomach.

* * *

On the surface, Ed Deline was usually considered to be a nice guy. Sociable, charming, and easy to get along with. Considering his background and history with the Central Intelligence Agency back in the good ol' US of A, the deceptive appearance was extremely convenient.

As Ed got into his rental car—an old pick-up truck which, admittedly, wasn't usually his style—he watched as Draco Malfoy loaded the old storage trunk into the truck-bed and secured it before getting into the passenger seat and fastening his seatbelt. Once they were heading down the road, Ed asked, "So what, uh… What drew you to Hermione?"

Draco shrugged, not quite sure if Hermione's uncle was fishing for a particular response or general information. Deciding to simply be straightforward, he replied, "She's bright, charming… pretty. Cunning as all hell." After a moment's hesitation he added, "And she has this fire that's just… amazing.

"Hmm," Ed said, calmly as he thought. "You know, Hermione told me about you last year."

Draco felt his heart sinking as he heard that but tried to act nonchalant as he said, "Oh?"

"Yeah," Ed replied, not looking at the young man. "Yeah, and I, uh… I've got a question for you. What's that—that word you use for someone who's not from a magical family?"

"Er… muggleborn?" Draco asked, knowing that that wasn't the word Hermione's uncle was looking for.

"No, not that one," Ed replied, pointedly. "The other word. The insulting one."

"You…" Draco gulped lightly as he said, "You mean the word 'mudblood'."

Ed still didn't look at Draco, mostly so he wasn't tempted to physically hurt the kid. When Hermione had explained the word 'mudblood' Ed had been surprised that the wizarding world had such strong racism. But on the other hand, maybe it wasn't so surprising given that he remembered the equally strong prejudice against African Americans decades ago. If there was one thing Ed hated more than someone who tried to hurt his family, it was racist scumbags who didn't care who they hurt or what kind emotional damage they caused.

And right now what was really bothering Ed was the fact that Hermione was actually _betrothed_ to Draco Malfoy and there wasn't any way out of the arrangement.

Ed was quiet for a while but finally he asked, "So you don't think someone's worthy of their magic if they don't come from a magical family?"

Draco hesitated but finally he shook his head. "I used to think that way. But the more I got to know Hermione… She's the best in our year at school. She's even better than some pureblood witches."

After a long silence, Ed pulled off to the side of the dirt road he'd been driving down and parked. Turning to Draco, he fixed the kid with his best 'you're going to listen to me or suffer the consequences' look as he said, "I'm a straight-forward guy. I don't beat around the bush too much when it comes to giving my opinion on things. So here's the deal, kid." Ed waited until Draco was looking him in the eye before going on. "If you do anything to hurt Hermione, I know plenty of places out in the Nevada desert where I can bury a body and it'll never be found. If you try to keep her from her family, it won't matter where you hide because I will track you down and when I find you, you will regret it. If you do anything to Hermione except love her and give her everything she wants or needs, I will hunt you down. Am I clear?"

"As crystal, sir," Draco replied, his mouth suddenly gone dry.

"Good," Ed replied, giving the kid a smile. "Welcome to the family," he added, clapping a hand on Draco's shoulder, happy when the kid visibly flinched.

* * *

Hermione was anxiously pacing her bedroom as she waited for her uncle to arrive with Draco. Between his time with the CIA and living in Las Vegas, Nevada for so long, Ed Deline was _not_ one to cross and messing with his family was always a _very_ bad idea. And Hermione knew that the worst of it was that Ed was resistant to charm and he was already prejudiced against Draco.

"Hermione, honey?"

Hermione whirled around at the sound of her uncle's voice and she looked nervous when she didn't see Draco with Ed. "Where's Draco?" Hermione asked, wondering what had happened with the two.

"He's downstairs with your dad and Shelly," Ed replied, stepping into his niece's bedroom and closing the door. Sitting down on the bed, he watched Hermione as she sat at her desk facing him. After a few long moments, he said, "Your Aunt Jillian and I always wanted another kid. It wasn't like Delinda wasn't enough. We just wanted a bigger family. You've always been like a second daughter to me, Hermione. So when I find out you're not just getting married, you're getting _betrothed_—and for the record, we are in the 20th century—you had to know I'd come running. And especially when I find out that the guy is someone you've been complaining about for more than 4 years straight."

Hermione sighed and seeing that her uncle looked a bit confused about the whole thing, she said, "Draco and I were starting to understand each other. I'd blackmailed him because he told me he couldn't get a date for the Halloween and Yule balls Hogwarts was hosting."

"_You_ blackmailed the kid?" Ed repeated, a distinct note of pride in his voice.

Hermione smiled, happy that at least Ed approved since her parents hadn't. "Draco's parents found out he and I were seeing each other and they were going to cut him off if he didn't break up with me." Frowning slightly, she added, "And then, apparently, they came up with a different plan."

"I don't like it," Ed commented, brusquely. "It's just not sitting right with me, you know?" Standing up and pacing a bit he added, "And I know I don't have a choice in this whole thing, but…" Stopping and giving Hermione his full attention, he asked, "What do you see in this kid?"

Hermione was slightly caught off guard by the question and after a while to think about it, she shrugged. "I don't know. What I do know is that no one else I've ever met has ever been so… so… Aggravating!" Letting out a breath, she added, "And… Draco's been treating me like a princess lately. I mean, you should have seen the dress he bought me for the Yule Ball." Going to her trunk, Hermione pulled out the portraits Draco had done of her and undid the shrinking charms she'd placed on them so she pack them away easier.

When Ed saw the drawings and paintings, he had to admit he was a bit surprised. He'd seen beautiful works of art before but sometimes there was something missing in them. Draco Malfoy's works of art showed an immense love for the subject: Hermione. And that love wasn't something easily faked. Sitting on the bed again, he gave Hermione a smile. "You know I'm just looking out for you, right?"

"I know," Hermione replied with a smile. "And I appreciate it, really." The smile faded and after a long silence Hermione knew she had to broach the subject. "Did Mum and Dad tell you about McClaggen?"

Ed sighed, doing his best to keep his temper in check—not an easy task at all for him. "Yeah, I know all about the bastard." Reaching forward and putting a hand on Hermione's knee, he said, "It wasn't your fault. You know that, right?"

"I know," Hermione replied with a shaky breath. Taking a moment to steady her nerves, she went on. "McClaggen's trial is 2 weeks and the wizard courts need me to be there to testify."

"Hermione, if you want me to, I'll make sure the guy never gets a chance to hurt anyone ever again," Ed offered.

Hermione gave him a weak smile. "I appreciate the thought, but… I need to see this through the right way. I need to put this whole, ugly mess behind me if I'm going to be able to move on."

Ed squeezed her knee again as he looked at his only niece. "I can respect that." As he and Hermione stood and shared a hug, he said, "I could stick around until then just in case."

"Just in case…what?" Hermione asked, not sure she wanted to know.

"You know," Ed replied, vaguely. "Just in case."


End file.
